La exploración dentro de mi mente
by Chibi Andy-chan
Summary: 'Quien quisiera caminar por las calles sin saber nada de si mismo' era un pensamiento que el tenia. Feliciano Vargas a perdido sus recuerdos y para poder recuperarlos debe de explorar su propio mundo de sueños mientras busca lo necesario,ignorando el mundo exterior. 'Algún día encontrare las respuestas que necesito en estos sueños?...'
1. El sueño a comenzado

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_*Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya._**

**_*Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sueños que he tenido._**

_Capitulo 1_

_En un departamento bastante amplio vivía solo una persona,no se sabe que es lo que hace allí dentro solo,desde que llego a vivir en aquel edificio nadie volvió a verlo salir,algunos creen que ya no vive allí pero el departamento seguía en uso._

_Dentro de aquel departamento se encontraba un chico de cabellos casta__ño_s con un extraño riso que sobre salia de su cabeza,en ese momento se encontraba escribiendo algo en un libro sobre el pequeño escritorio,cerca del libro había un celular,era un celular muy moderno pero al parecer no lo había usado mucho que digamos,hasta podía ver que tenia algo de polvo.

_El departamento era muy amplio aun que no tuviera muchos muebles,tenia el escritorio con una silla de madera,a la izquierda del escritorio se encontraba un televisor no era muy nuevo que digamos y apenas podía ver 3 canales en el,ninguno tenia un programa importante,uno era dedicado a los deportes,otro a la fauna y flora del mundo y el ultimo solo transmitía programas para el publico infantil,los demás canales mostraba una pantalla de prueba,por esta razón él casi no prendía el televisor y cuando lo hacia solo miraba por un corto momento._

_A la derecha del escritorio a una de las esquinas del cuarto del departamento había una cama,era sencilla y cómoda tenia sabanas y una almohada encima,era perfecta para una persona,al pie de la cama había un cajón que servia para guardar ropa o alguna otra cosa._

_Frente al escritorio se encontraba una puerta de cristal que llevaba al balcón del departamento,el balcón no era muy grande a penas podían haber 5 personas en el al mismo tiempo,la vista era confusa apenas se podía ver la ciudad,solo se podía ver la neblina cubriendo la vista,tal vez sea por que el departamento estaba en lo mas alto del edificio o por que era invierno y era común en la ciudad el cielo nublado o la neblina por toda la ciudad aun que eso era mas común en las madrugadas o en las noches._

_También__ había otras tres puertas en el departamento,una llevaba a una pequeña cocina donde puede cocinar su comida favorita sin ningún problema,otra puerta llevaba al baño y la ultima era la salida del departamento pero por alguna razón,esta ultima puerta no ha sido abierta durante algún tiempo._

_Después__ de terminar de escribir en su libro lo cerro,se levanto de la silla alejándose del escritorio para poder observar un reloj que se encontraba en la pared sobre la puerta que llevaba a la ese momento marcaba las 9:30 de la noche._

_-eeh? ya es tarde-dijo un poco confuso-bueno creo que es mejor dormir un poco-dijo para si mismo apartando un poco las sabanas de la cama,acostarse en ella y cubrirse con las sabanas,una vez dentro de su cama no tardo en dormir para luego poder soñar._

_Una vez dentro del mundo de sus sueños se encontraba de pie frente a el se encontraban 5 puertas diferentes,observo cada una de ellas sin moverse de donde estaba,se miro a si mismo otra vez tenia un traje diferente,ahora vestía una camiseta de manga larga de color negro con una corbata del mismo color,unos pantalones de color azul y unas botas de color negro que llegaban debajo de la rodilla,no le sorprendía el cambio de ropa después de todo lo que vestía en ese momento,las puertas que estaban frente a el,el paisaje a su alrededor eran parte de un sueño._

_''¿Algún día encontrare las respuestas que necesito en estos sueños?'' pensó para si mismo_

_Hace algún tiempo que comenzó a vivir solo,ignorando el mundo exterior después de todo quien quisiera caminar por las calles sin saber nada de si alguna razón no recordaba nada de su vida,no sabia quien era su familia,no sabia quienes eran sus amigos,donde estaba su antiguo hogar,en donde estudiaba o trabajaba,si tenia alguien especial en su vida o cual era su nombre todo eso y mas cosas no lograba recordar,ni siquiera recordaba con claridad como fue que llego a vivir en aquel departamento,apenas cumpliría un mes de vivir solo,lejos de la sociedad pero para él había pasado mucho tiempo,el sentía que a estado así desde hace años._

_Dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos decidió explorar sus sueños tal vez algo en ellos lo ayuden a recordar todo lo que a olvidado,si pudiera responder a todas sus preguntas tal vez podría salir de aquel mundo del sueño y salir de nuevo a exterior._

_Se acerco a la primera puerta a su izquierda,era de un color marrón paresia que estaba hecha de madera,estaba algo vieja y agrietada con lo que paresia ser varias telarañas,era la puerta mas vieja de todas pero paresia ser la mas normal. Con un poco de miedo acerco su mano derecha a la extraña perilla que tenia la puerta,era de un color dorado con un poco de oxidación,la movió poco a poco,abriendo lentamente la puerta la cual rechinaba._

_Una vez abierta la puerta un poco inseguro la atravesó,una vez dentro de lo que sea que llevaba la puerta esta se cerro detrás del el causándole un poco de miedo,pero no tenia por que preocuparse después de todo era un sueño._

_Observo el lugar,era una ciudad paresia desierta como un pueblo fantasma,paresia ser un escenario de un mundo post-apocalíptico las casas estaban dañadas,algunos edificios se encontraban destruidos,el cielo era de un color negro paresia ser de noche,en el suelo había una gran cantidad de escombros y algunas cosas estaban semi-quemadas,comenzó a caminar por las calles abandonadas de aquella ciudad,sentía una gran incomodidad el escenario no era normal,el silencio era realmente aterrador ni el viento se escuchaba,tenia miedo de que algo extraño saliera y lo atacara,camino hasta llegar a un lugar sin salida,grandes escombros impedían el paso ya no podía ir para adelante tenia que retroceder._

_Comenzó__ a caminar nuevamente,no sabia con exactitud a donde ir,se acerco a una de las casas tal vez explorar dentro de alguna casa o edificio lo ayudaría pero esta se encontraba cerrada,se acerco al edificio vecino pero también se estaba cerrado,cruzo la calle para acercarse a otro edificio que se encontraba en frente del anterior,se acerco para abrir la puerta esta vez se abrió._

_Entro lentamente al edificio,estaba desordenado,había mesas destrozadas,sillas tiradas,cuadros rotos o sucios,el piso de madera crujía con cada paso que daba,las paredes tenían la pintura muy desgastada,sin duda alguna al igual que afuera,adentro estaba igual de destruido o tal vez mas._

_A simple vista el primer piso de aquel edificio donde se encontraba podrá haber sido una clase de cafetería o restaurante,reviso el lugar,lo único que podía observar eran escombros no había nada que lo ayudara a recordar o algo que pudiera ser ú acerco a las escaleras que se encontraban a una de las esquinas del edificio,las subió con mucho cuidado al igual que el piso aquellas escaleras rechinaban con cada paso que daba._

_Llego al segundo piso,en este no había nada de muebles,tenia las paredes de un color blanco,había un poco mas de luz que el primer piso pero estas parpadeaban mucho,el suelo era de mosaicos,no sabia exactamente que clase de habitación era esa,lo mas extraño que se encontraba en aquel piso era la pared del fondo era de un color diferente,tenia muchas manchas de color rojo que también cubrían un poco al piso,al ver esto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y rápidamente subió de nuevo aquellas escaleras para dirigirse al tercer piso del destrozado edificio._

_El tercer piso era diferente a los otros dos,tenia los muebles intactos,no eran nuevos pero estaban mucho mejor cuidados que los del primer piso aun que la cantidad de polvo era semejante,al parecer aquel piso a estado abandonado desde antes de los destrozos,esto solo era un pensamiento pasajero al ver lo extraño que era el edificio pero no podía olvidar que eso era un sueño._

_Reviso el tercer piso con mucha curiosidad,se acerco a una estantería donde se encontraban acomodados varios libros,tomo uno de color azul con mucho cuidado,la cubierta del libro no tenia titulo tampoco tenia nada en la parte de atrás,lo abrió con cuidado las primeras paginas estaban en blanco,la quinta pagina tenia unos números escritos en ella,en la parte inferior izquierda de esta forma:_

_'' '03'' ...1987/600...493...00_

_-...vee? esto es extraño-comento confuso para si mismo _

_No sabia muy bien por que los números en el libro,siguió revisando el libro,la octava pagina había manchas de tinta pero esto no le tomo mucha importancia,continuo hojeando el libro todas las demás hojas estaban en blanco algunas estaban muy desgastadas o estaban rotas por la mitad o alguna de las esquinas,llego hasta la pagina numero 50 era la única hasta el momento que tenia algo escrito,decía:_

_''El día que nos conocimos sentí algo que era muy difícil de explicar,mi familia y mis amigos no tenían palabras para describir aquel sentimiento,pero no podían negar que aquel sentimiento podía llevar a algo hermoso,tenían razón,cuando menos lo espere entendí lo que sentía,al final me enamore de...''_

_-aaaww que bonito me pregunto quienes eran-dijo feliz al ver el escrito _

_Continuo revisando aquel libro azul,después del escrito ya no había nada,estaba cerca de terminar el libro hasta que llego a la penúltima pagina donde se encontraba algo escrito en la parte superior derecha,este escrito decía:_

_''...después de aquel error todo comenzó a salir mal...hasta perdí lo mas importante...''_

_Al terminar de leer aquel escrito se escucho un fuerte ruido,por la sorpresa cerro el libro rápidamente y se lo puso contra el pecho mientras dio varios pasos hacia atrás volteando a donde escucho el ruido,paresia venir de algún piso de mas arriba,se quedo quieto por un momento ya no se escuchaba alguna otra cosa,dejo el libro donde estaba y se acerco nuevamente a las escaleras,tenia intenciones de bajar para salir pero por alguna razón decidió subir al cuarto piso del edificio,al parecer ya no sentía miedo era mas curiosidad._

_Llego al cuarto piso,aquel lugar tenia la luz mas fuerte que las otras,no parpadeaban en absoluto,observo el cuarto piso tenia varios juguetes tirados,algunos estaban rotos,las paredes no estaban muy gastadas como las anteriores,había varias sillas pequeñas,algunos dibujos,crayones,lapices,goma de borrar,hojas blancas y cuadernos se encontraban encima de las mesas aquel lugar paresia ser un pre-escolar o alguna guardería,por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreír,se adentro mas a la habitación y tomo un pequeño peluche que estaba en el piso,era de un oso de color café claro casi igual que su cabello con un lazo de color verde,blanco y rojo._

_Se sentó en el suelo con el peluche en manos realmente se le hacia muy bonito aquel peluche,sin darse cuenta lo tenia abrazado con una sonrisa en los labios,sin darse cuenta alguien estaba en la misma habitación que el, acercándose lentamente a donde se encontraba,poco a poco aquella persona logro estar muy cerca de el,acerco su mano para ponerla en el hombro del desconocido,al sentir aquel contacto sintió un escalofrió._

_-¿te gusta el osito?..._

_-aaaahhhhhhh-grito al sentir y escuchar la voz de otra persona alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo lanzando el peluche a otro lado,cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos en defensa para evitar algún golpe._

_Por el otro lado aquella persona se confundió mucho,se acerco rápidamente a donde cayo el peluche,lo agarro y lo sacudió,se acerco nuevamente a donde estaba el chico acercándole el peluche_

_-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto curioso_

_El casta__ñ_o aparto sus brazos de su cabeza y miro hacia la persona que le estaba hablando,dejo de sentir miedo al ver que se trataba de un niño,el niño tenia el cabello rubio,tenia puesto un traje de marinero blanco con detalles azules,una corbata azul que hacia juego con su sombrero y zapatos negros,tenia los ojos color azul y unas cejas un poco pobladas,el niño seguía viéndolo con curiosidad para luego sonreirle,el casta_ñ_o le devolvió la sonrisa y luego contesto

_-estoy bien s-solo me asuste un poco-dijo un poco apenado porque se había asustado de un niño,se levanto del suelo_

_-aah lo siento no quería asustarte-dijo mientras le daba el oso de peluche-cuando te vi no pude evitar __acercarme_

_-vee...por que?_

_-casi nunca tengo visitas,nadie viene aquí,pero me alegra al fin tener a alguien con quien jugar desu-yo-dijo muy feliz_

_-vives solo y tu padres?_

_el niño se acerco a recoger otros peluches mientras escuchaba y le contestaba-mi madre murió cuando era mas pequeño y mi padre se fue de __aquí_

_-¿dejándote solo?-dijo muy __sorprendido_

_-me dejo a alguien que me cuidara pero se fue al igual que el hace algún tiempo_

_-que mal y por que sigues aquí?_

_-afuera hace frió y esta muy feo,prefiero estar aquí con mis peluches desu-yo_

_-ooh ya veo-el castaño no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por el niño como es posible que lo hayan dejado solo,en aquel edificio extraño y en una ciudad destruida_

_El niño se le acerco sin que este lo notara con varios peluches en la mano,con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_-¿quieres jugar desu-yo?-le pregunto muy feliz_

_El solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza,ambos se sentaron en el piso y comenzaron a jugar con los peluches,jugar con aquel niño era divertido ademas aquellos juegos se le hacían familiares pero no sabia por que_

_-esto es muy divertido-dijo riendo-¿como te llamas?-pregunto_

_El castaño no sabia como responderle,el no recordaba su nombre,pero no podía mentirle a un niño-no lo se-le respondió mientras volteaba a otro lado_

_-eeeh no sabes tu propio nombre?_

_-no lo recuerdo...eso y mas no recuerdo-dijo un poco triste_

_-pero te tienen que llamar de alguna forma...-el niño pensó un poco hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-ya se por que no te inventamos un nombre para que lo uses hasta que recuerdes el tuyo desu-yo-dijo emocionado_

_-si...creo que es una buena idea-respondió feliz con aquella idea-pero cual podría ser?_

_El niño se levanto de donde estaba y comenzó a observar mejor a su invitado mientras caminaba en círculos rodeándolo,el castaño estaba confundido pero no le pregunto el por que,el niño terminado su observación se sentó frente a el _

_-ahora que lo pienso te pareces a alguien que vivía en la ciudad,dime eres italiano?-pregunto curioso y con una sonrisa_

_-mmm...no lo se,tampoco recuerdo donde nací o viví antes_

_-ya veo,pero tal vez lo seas,te pareces un poco a aquel niño y su familia que vivían aquí eran italianos aun que no vivieran allá desu-yo_

_-Eso creo ... me pregunto qué clase de familia eran?_

_-eran buenas personas y tu también eres buena persona-le dijo sonriendo_

_-gracias tu también eres buena persona-le dijo un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa,el niño al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír también,mientras seguían pensando en un nombre,el niño recordó el peluche que su invitado recogió al principio y que no había soltado cuando se lo volvió a dar._

_-oye te gusta ese peluche desu-yo?_

_-aah?-el castaño no se había dado cuenta que aun tenia el peluche-si es bonito,si me regalaran uno igual seria algo lindo-dijo riendo un poco apenado_

_-lo tengo ya se cual puede ser tu nombre-dijo emocionado_

_-así?-pregunto confuso al ver la reacción del niño_

_-te gusta este peluche y su lazo es la bandera de un país así que tu nombre sera Italia bueno si estas de acuerdo desu-yo-dijo muy emocionado_

_-pero ese es el nombre del país,vee estaría bien llamarme así?-pregunto confuso_

_-claro por que no,ademas solo te llamaras así hasta que recuerdes tu nombre-dijo posando su mano derecha en el hombro de su invitado-y que dices Italia-san?_

_-si,creo que esta bien ese nombre-dijo sonriendo,ahora tenia un nombre aun que no era el verdadero,esto lo hacia sentir un poco mal,pero era mejor tener un nombre a no tener ninguno con cual presentarse._

_Después__ de que eligieron su nuevo nombre continuaron jugando por un rato,hasta que el niño se mostró un poco cansado_

_-creo que sera mejor que duermas-le dijo al darse cuenta que el ya estaba cansado_

_-tienes razón pero tu te iras verdad?-le dijo un poco triste_

_-eso creo..._

_-volverás otro día para jugar,si por favor Italia-le dijo mientras le jalaba parte de la manga de la camiseta negra que traía puesta,Italia solo le sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza del menor revolviendo un poco sus cabellos sin despeinarlo mucho o que el sombrero se cayera_

_-no te preocupes,volveré a verte pronto Peter-le dijo para calmarlo llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez desde que estaba en aquella habitación,ambos sonrieron y se despidieron,Peter se despidió de una forma animada aun que en el fondo la idea de estar otra vez solo lo hacían sentir mal,pero tenia la promesa de volver a jugar de nuevo,así que podía estar feliz esperando de nuevo aquella visita._

_Italia salio del edificio,afuera en aquella ciudad no había ningún cambio,seguía silenciosa,desierta y desastrosa,esta vez camino de nuevo al lugar donde había llegado originalmente pero antes de llegar sintió como el viento soplaba por primera vez desde que estaba en aquella ciudad,era muy fuerte hasta arrastraba la tierra y el polvo de la ciudad,se cubrió rápidamente la cara tratando de evitar algún daño en sus ojos,el viento fue tan fuerte que causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo,de repente ya no sintió el viento,se aparto las manos de la cara,se levanto rápidamente sentándose en el suelo,solo que esta vez no estaba en el suelo,estaba sentado en su cama del departamento._

_''¿Acaso...acabo de despertar?''pensó al verse de nuevo en el departamento_

_Se levanto de la cama mirando al reloj este señalaba las 6:21 de la mañana,se sorprendió al ver la hora,no creía que había pasado mucho tiempo su estancia en su mundo de sueños._

_Suspiro y se acerco al escritorio de su habitación,abrió el libro que tenia y comenzó a apuntar lo que observo y vivió en sus sueños sin olvidar ningún detalle incluso en una pagina dibujo al niño que conoció con sus peluches,terminando de escribir en el libro lo cerro y encendió la televisión en ese momento el primer canal que observo estaban hablando sobre una clase de flores que crecían en Holanda,sin nada mas que hacer decidió verlo._

_Como siempre ver un poco de televisor antes de volver a dormir,tal vez la siguiente puerta que cruce lo guié a contestar las preguntas que todavía no tenían respuesta,tal vez algún día logre salir de su departamento y volver a la vida que una vez tuvo o empezar desde cero._

**_Notas de la autora:bueno hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo espero les guste,en esta historia quiero centrarme en su vida como humanos y no como países aun que por ahora en el mundo de los sueños Feliciano se llamara Italia por los sucesos que pasaron anteriormente._**


	2. Una nueva búsqueda

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sueños que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 2_

_El día paso un poco lento para Italia,el documental que miraba ya se había acabado desde hace horas,el hambre lo llamo de repente pero después de cocinar un poco de comida ya no volvió a sentir hambre después de eso estuvo en el balcón observando la vista,perdiéndose en sus pensamientos,cuando comenzó a sentir un poco de frió entro al departamento,observo el reloj marcaba las 4:00 de la tarde,todavía era temprano pero el no sabia que hacer,los tres canales que sintonizaba su televisor no estaban trasmitiendo algo interesante o importante para el,no sentía hambre y ya había estado en el balcón,lo único que podía hacer era irse a dormir._

_Se acomodo en su cama tratando de dormir para luego poder soñar,no sabe exactamente cuanto tardo en alcanzar el sueño pero eso no le importaba...ahora ya se encontraba de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños._

_De nuevo se encontraba frente a las 5 puertas,ahora conocía una,la de color marrón y algo maltratada llevaba a una ciudad destruida con un solo habitante al parecer,aun había muchos misterios detrás de aquella puerta pero esta vez se acerco a la que se encontraba al lado derecho de la que entro anteriormente._

_Esta puerta era de un color azul cielo,tenia los bordes de color rojo algunas decoraciones eran de color violeta y en forma de espiral,acerco su mano a la perilla para poder abrirla,esta perilla era diferente a las demás,esta tenia forma de una flor de pétalos blancos,la abrió lentamente para poder cruzar al nuevo mundo detrás de la puerta,una vez que entro la puerta se cerro por si sola._

_Dentro de aquella puerta había un nuevo mundo,el cielo era nocturno y tenia unos brillos realmente hermosos de diferentes colores como una aurora boreal,se movían un poco era realmente un espectá suelo era césped con algo de nieve,había diferentes clases de arbustos con flores,paresia ser una clase de jardín o algún bosque realmente era tranquilo._

_Comenzó__ a caminar al noroeste de la puerta,a simple vista paresia que no había nada en aquel lugar hasta que llego cerca de unos arboles,tenían ramas de una forma un poco extraña,con algunas hojas en ellas otras estaban en el suelo,observo la posición de los arboles,estaban plantados en forma de un rombo,se acerco aun mas a ellos,lo que se encontraba en medio de los arboles era una especie de estanque o un pequeño lago._

_Se sentó a la orilla de aquel estanque,observándolo,no paresia ser profundo,era realmente bonito aquel paisaje,cerca de el había varias piedras tomo una de ellas y la arrojo al estanque causando varias ondas en el agua,volvió a lanzar otra recibiendo el mismo resultado,lanzo una tercera piedra pero esta vez el resultado fue algo distinto,se hundió al agua pero no provoco ninguna onda en ella,esto le llamo mucho la atención._

_Antes de investigar toco el agua con sus dedos de la mano derecha,el agua era normal pero cuando saco sus dedos los sintió secos como si no hubiera tocado el agua,se acomodo las mangas de la camiseta y volvió a meter su mano al agua,sentía la humedad del agua,sentía como su mano se mojaba pero cuando la saco de allí,su mano no estaba mojada,realmente lo que pasaba era extraño pero era algo interesante._

_Esta vez decidió pararse de donde estaba y caminar hacia el centro del estanque donde la tercera piedra que tiro no causo ondas,cuando piso el centro del estanque sintió como si estuviera mas profundo pero antes de alejarse no pudo evitar hundirse,cayo por completo al agua cubriéndose la nariz y la boca para mantener el aire,observo una luz y comenzó a acercarse a ella,logrando salir del agua._

_Se acerco a la orilla para poder salir por completo del agua,una vez fuera del agua trataba de recuperar la respiración,cuando por fin pudo estar mas tranquilo alzo la vista,se asombro al ver que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar._

_''¿q-que acaba de pasar?'' pensó cuando observo a su alrededor,ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar._

_Se levanto de donde estaba arreglado un poco su ropa,no estaba sucia o mojada pero si estaba un poco desordenado,observo a su alrededor,el cielo era nocturno pero ahora estaba lleno de estrellas,el suelo era de color negro pero tenia varios mosaicos de diferentes colores fosforescentes,a lo lejos logro ver una especie de edificio de un color oscuro,comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba._

_Cuando se acerco lo suficiente pudo notar algo diferente en aquel edificio,la puerta era muy grande con perillas de cristal,las ventanas eran de vidrio de diferentes colores formando dibujos y había una cruz encima de la puerta tal vez esa era una capilla,con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta para poder lugar era mas grande de lo que paresia,comenzó a caminar hacia adelante,observando alrededor podía ver grandes pilares,las mismas ventanas aun lado de varias había estatuas de personas y criaturas extrañas todas con los ojos cerrados también había grandes bancas cerca de el,al parecer donde el caminaba era el centro del lugar,el camino hacia adelante parecía infinito pero aun así no se detenía,mientras caminaba a su lado derecho había una puerta cerca de una estatua de una niña con una gran flor en manos el tallo llegaba hasta sus pies y los pétalos sobre su cabeza,se acerco a ella girando la perilla para poder pasar,la puerta abrió y entro._

_Dentro de allí había una gran cantidad de velas en el suelo y en algunas pequeñas mesas,no era un cuarto grande se acerco al fondo donde se encontraba una especie de letrero,pero no lograba entender muy bien que decía escrito ademas la luz no era suficiente,camino un poco hacia atrás para tomar una vela para poder usar su luz para ver lo que estaba escrito,la luz logro iluminar un poco el letrero pero antes de que pudiera leer la luz de la vela se apago,eso si era mala suerte._

_Como aquella vela estaba apagada tenia que recoger otra o volver a encenderla,se acerco a otra vela e intento encender la que ya tenia en manos con mucho cuidado,logro encenderla pero esta vez la luz de aquella vela era de un color azul._

_-Vee? ¿pero que acaba de pasar?!-dijo realmente sorprendido_

_La situación era extraña pero luego recordó que era un sueño,cualquier cosa era posible en los sueños,con este pensamiento lanzo un fuerte suspiro y volvió adonde estaba el letrero esta vez la luz de color azul lograba iluminar mejor que la anterior que consumía a la vela,la acerco para poder leer lo que estaba escrito en ese letrero,a pesar que el cuarto lucia normal el letrero estaba algo dañado y tenia escrito lo siguiente:_

_''Para acercarse a la verdad deben de conseguir todas las herramientas y todas las imágenes que están ocultas en el mundo...''_

_Cuando termino de leer el letrero la vela que sostenía se apago de repente y el letrero desapareció,esto lo dejo asombrado,sin nada mas que hacer en aquella habitación decidió salir,pensando sobre lo de la habitación de nuevo al centro del lugar y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia adelante hasta que encontró otra puerta a su izquierda,esta vez estaba cerca de una estatua de una criatura paresia ser una especie de toro y humano con un hacha en manos,Italia sintió un escalofrió al ver a la estatua pero la curiosidad era grande así que se acerco a la puerta y entro._

_Esta parte era mas pequeña que la anterior solo había dos luces a cada lado de la habitación,alumbraban muy poco a diferencia del camino que paresia tener la capilla,se acerco a lo que parecía ser una roca,al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que era una especie de lapida o una estatua muy pequeña de una cruz,acerco su mano a la cruz que tenia letras grabadas en el,decía:_

_''Llama al ángel con la canción''_

_-¿que clase de canción seria esa?-dijo comenzando a pensar en una pero el no conocía ninguna canción relacionada con ángeles,tampoco sabia que pasaría si lo llamara,tal vez la letra se encuentre en otra parte de la capilla,salio de aquella habitación a seguir el camino infinito._

_Mientras caminaba de nuevo observo una estatua que le llamo la atención,era de una mujer con cabellos largos con las manos entrelazadas contra el pecho,tenia un adorno en la cabeza que paresia ser una nota musical y era la única estatua que tenia la boca diferente,paresia que estuviera hablando,en eso recordó lo que decía la cruz,se acerco mas a la estatua,paresia ser igual a las demás y no había escritos cerca de ella o en ella._

_-si la estatua pudiera hablar esto seria mas fácil-se dijo así mismo-llama al ángel con la canción...-al decir aquella oración en voz alta el piso tembló por un momento,esto lo asusto un poco pero eso no fue nada cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz,dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la estatua,no podía creer lo que pasaba,al parecer las palabras que anteriormente menciono se hicieron realidad,la estatua enfrente de el comenzó a cantar una melodía,aun que aquella voz era hermosa el no lograba entender la letra de aquella canción al parecer estaba en otro idioma que el no conocía,de repente sintió algo extraño dentro de la capilla,observo a su alrededor,no solo la estatua que cantaba era la única que se movía,todas absolutamente todas que tenían los ojos cerrados ahora los abrían revelando un color blanco muy brillante mientras movían sus manos jugando con lo que sostenían,Italia no pudo evitar sentir miedo,algunas tenían armas peligrosas ademas las estatuas eran mas grandes que el,rápidamente comenzó a correr,las estatuas lo miraban con curiosidad mientras el invitado corría,sin darse cuenta el camino infinito había terminando._

_Lo que se encontraba frente a el era un gran altar con una cruz,una ventana mas grande que las demás,había varios ramos de flores alrededor y algunas velas,al ver que no tenia salida rápidamente volteo hacia atrás las estatuas seguían en su lugar tratando de mover los pies,la canción todavía no terminaba,imaginándose lo peor se escondió detrás del altar para que las estatuas no lo encontraran fácilmente,tenia miedo,creía que podían hacerle daño en esos momentos no recordaba que todo era un sueño por que hay veces que los sueños se sienten como si realmente estuvieras en aquella situación._

_La canción seguía sonando en esos momento lo hacia sentir tranquilo pero a la vez asustado,tenia miedo de que las estatuas se le acercaran y le hicieran algún daño,cuando la canción termino,todo sonido que alguna vez hubo se detuvo esto hizo que se sintiera un poco nervioso ahora,no sabia que hacer era revisar que paso con las estatuas o seguir allí escondido,sin duda alguna seguiría allí escondido,al menos eso iba a ser hasta que vio a alguien frente a el._

_-aaaahh!-grito no pudo evitarlo el miedo lo había consumido pero antes de que pudiera correr cayo al suelo,aquella persona que llego lo miro de forma extraña y se le acerco._

_-¿pero que? ¿oye estas bien o que tienes?-le pregunta de mal humor_

_Italia se sentó en el piso,observo a aquella persona que se encontraba frente a el,vestía ropas de color blanco tenia varias decoraciones doradas usaba guantes de color café con botas que hacia juego,sostenía una especie de varita en su mano derecha,era rubio y de ojos verdes,tenia las cejas muy gruesas y tenia un par de alas en su espalda_

_-¿tu eres...el __á_ngel?-pregunto confuso

_-claro o acaso no miras-dijo señalando y moviendo sus alas-¿y que quieres?-pregunto de mal humor_

_-pense que los __á_ngeles eran mas educados-dijo mirando a otro lado

_-se supone que si,pero como quieres que sea amable cuando la persona que me llamo se pone a gritar como loco y no sabe reconocerme,idiota-dijo con el ceño fruncido_

_-lo siento,grite solo por que me asustaste pensé que me harías daño-dijo sinceramente tratando de no hacer enfadar mas al supuesto angel_

_-¿por que pensaste eso?-dijo confundido_

_-pense que eras una de esas estatuas que se movieron realmente me asuste-dijo en un tono no muy alto_

_-aah es normal que la gente se asuste pero solo lo hacen cuando las invocas-suspiro-bueno ahora me dirás para que me llamaste?_

_-yo..._

_-anda no tengo todo el día,__maldición_

_-estoy confundido si a-así que no me presiones-dijo un poco sonrojado_

_El __á_ngel lo miro con una expresión algo molesta pero no podía negar sus labores cuando alguien lo llamaba tenia que acudir aun que el no quisiera ademas nunca había visto a alguien como el,se cruzo de brazos esperando que le dijeran para que lo cambio Italia no sabia que hacer,entonces decidió preguntar sobre el letrero que observo anteriormente

_-¿tu sabes que son las herramientas y las imágenes que llevan a la verdad?_

_El __á_ngel se sorprendió por la pregunta-si lo se,pero por que te interesa?-pregunto sin quitar su vista malhumorada

_-dice que lleva a la verdad y yo pienso que tal vez eso me ayude a recordar-suspiro-pero no se que son o como reconocerlas,me podrías decir?_

_-Tal vez, pero debes contestarme algunas preguntas primero-dijo serio_

_-esta bien-dijo un poco confuso_

_-primera,¿exactamente que olvidaste? hay otros caminos para recuperar recuerdos pero hay que saber que perdiste_

_-todo,no recuerdo a quienes conoci,mi familia,amigos,no recuerdo donde vivia,como llege a vivir solo es mas no recuerdo mi propio nombre-dijo un poco triste,en cambio el angel se sorprendio realmente era un caso grave de amnesia que solo podia resolverse con la busqueda de las herramientas e imagenes_

_-ya veo...de verdad quieres recordar?_

_-si,no me siento bien estar solo con ninguna pista de quien soy,alguien sin nombre,alguien que no sabe hacer nada-dijo triste-así que por favor dime exactamente que tengo que hacer para recordar lo que alguna vez fui-suplicaba después de todo cualquiera haría lo posible para contestar las preguntas sin resolver si realmente lo quisieran_

_-esta bien,te diré después de todo mi deber es ayudar a la gente que me llama-dijo sin importancia,Italia al escucharlo sonrió de una forma agradable y llena de esperanza,el ángel al verlo se sintió un poco incomodo-solo te diré que son y como conseguirlos...no es para que te pongas así-dijo enojado sin evitar un leve sonrojo,después de todo la debilidad de un ángel que ayuda o concede deseos es la felicidad y sonrisas de la gente que ayudo,Italia solo se confundió un poco al escuchar eso ultimo._

_-veras...-comenzó a explicar-las herramientas son artefactos que te pueden ayudar en tu búsqueda de las imágenes son necesarias para llegar en algunas zonas,son en total 12 herramientas y están esparcidas por todo este mundo...-señalando fuera de la ventana-puedes reconocerlos por que son objetos simples aun que algunas veces extraños al utilizarlos los consigues interactuando ya sea con algún habitante,flora o fauna-hizo una breve pausa-una vez que los tengas estos tomaran forma de una pequeña esfera cristalina con el objeto adentro y cuando las necesites de nuevo solo tienes que romperlo..._

_-¿pero si lo hago podre recuperar la herramienta?_

_-claro,rompes la esfera para volver a usarlo y vuele a ser una esfera cuando ya no lo necesites,solo no la dejes en el suelo o la pierdas por que tendrás que repetir lo mismo para poder recuperarlo,cualquier tonto lo sabe-dijo en tono de burla_

_-esta bien entiendo-dijo un poco enfadado_

_-bien...en cambio las imágenes son diferentes,no las hayas como si fueran unas simples fotografías,debes de estar cerca de algo que sea familiar entonces la imagen se revelara ante ti,mostrándote los recuerdos que estas posen...una vez que las hayas visto estas tomaran forma física como una fotografía o dibujo...no todas las imágenes son buenas_

_-¿a que te refieres?-dijo curioso y con algo de miedo_

_-las imágenes te mostraran recuerdos pero no todos serán buenos pueden mostrarte algún trauma o algo desagradable que hayas vivido...¿estas seguro de querer buscarlas?-le pregunto serio_

_Italia asintió con la cabeza,quería recuperar sus recuerdos,descubrir que paso antes de que llegara al departamento,aun que fueran cosas malas,el angel al ver que el chico estaba decidido asintió con la cabeza para seguir explicando_

_-cuando las imagenes tomen forma fisica podras llevarlas contigo a donde sea,pero ten cuidado si pierdes una no la recuperaras...si quieres conseguirlas facilmente debes observar bien a tu alrededor y escuchar bien a la gente asi sabras que se te hace familiar_

_-¿y cuantas imágenes son?_

_-tratándose de ti...como unas 5 o 10 aproximadamente pero no es muy seguro_

_-¿que quieres decir?-dijo muy confuso_

_-digo que si tu perdiste gran parte de tus recuerdos las imágenes pueden llegar a ser mas pero solo tu seras el único que puede estar seguro si es esa cantidad o mas-dijo un poco enojado_

_-entiendo...¿y si reúno todo que pasara?_

_-no sabría como explicarte-dijo llevando su mano a la barbilla en señal de estar pensando-lograras recordar pero algo mas también es posible_

_-¿como que?_

_-algo a este mundo,un cambio para exactos pero yo que tu no pensaría en eso y me preocuparía mas por el objetivo que realmente me interesa en tu caso..._

_-...recuperar mis recuerdos _

_-exacto,bueno eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las herramientas e imágenes-dijo tranquilo pero con una expresión de enojo _

_-muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo dispuesto a salir de allí pero antes de que lo hiciera,el ángel lo detuvo-¿que ocurre?-pregunto mientras el ángel lo volteaba para que quedaran frente a frente,en un movimiento rápido el ángel dio impulso a su mano izquierda para golpear el pecho del chico antes de que el hiciera algo,Italia estaba confundido y mas cuando vio la acción del ángel,sintió algo extraño como una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo,cuando el ángel aparto su mano del pecho del contrario,este dejo de sentir la corriente pero se sentía diferente,sentía una extraña sensación recorriendo su espalda al voltear se dio cuenta que tenia un par de alas casi iguales a las del ángel pero mas pequeñas_

_-¿pero que hiciste?-dijo confundido_

_-esa es tu primera herramienta sirve para que vayas mas rápido y te ayuda a pasar sobre cosas que sean un estorbo-dijo cruzándose de brazos-ni se te ocurra perderlas porque no te daré un remplazo fácilmente-su expresión de enojo cambio a una ligera sonrisa aun que tuviera el ceño fruncido-buena suerte en tu búsqueda idiota-le dijo antes de desaparecer_

_Italia estaba asombrado,no sabia que el ángel le daría una herramienta no pudo evitar sonreír,estaba progresando en su nueva búsqueda,comenzó a utilizar aquella herramienta batallo un poco al usarlas al principio pero al final logro salir de la capilla sin ningún problema,estaba emocionado después de todo ya tenia una pista a seguir para poder recuperar sus recuerdos._

_**Notas de la autora:no creo que sea necesario decir quien es el ángel jejeje,bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo y comienza la búsqueda por el mundo de los sueños espero que les haya gustado.**_


	3. Primera imagen

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume nikki y varios sueños que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 3_

_Al salir de la capilla continuo revisando aquel lugar con cielo estrellado,al principio paresia no haber nada mas hasta que llego cerca de algo un poco irregular,era una especie de túnel pero no había nada detrás de el,se acerco mas logro ver que tenia unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo,en esos momentos la curiosidad era tan grande que antes de darse cuenta comenzó a bajarlas,tal vez si investigaba este lugar encontraría mas rápido las herramientas e imágenes y recuperar sus recuerdos._

_Al principio no había mucha luz en las escaleras pero conforme las bajaba la luz iluminaba mas que antes,terminando de bajar pudo notar que estaba ahora en una especie de estación de los trenes subterráneos,estaba muy iluminado y esta vez no estaba completamente solo como las ocasiones aquella estación se encontraban diferentes personas todas lucían casi iguales,tenían el cabello color blanco algunos corto y otros largo,vestían ropas negras y su piel era de un color muy claro,a simple vista parecían ser personas normales pero al verlas bien tenían el rostro completamente cubierto con unas mascaras del mismo color que sus ropas._

_Se acerco a una de esas personas,tocando la espalda del contrario,aquella persona volteo a verlo y solo emitió un sonido y luego se fue esto hizo que Italia se confundiera demasiado,observo a su alrededor hasta encontrar el puesto donde se podían comprar boletos o alguna otra cosa,se acerco a uno de los mostradores donde había una persona igual que las demás pero la única diferencia era que la mascara tenia un dibujo de lo que paresia una sonrisa de color rojo._

_-vee...disculpe?-dijo un poco nervioso,aquella persona en el mostrador volteo a verlo aun que era confuso saber si realmente lo miraba ya que la mascara cubría por completo el rostro al igual que a los __demás_

_-¿que necesitas? puedes ir allá-señalando a su izquierda-o allí-señalando al otro lado_

_-¿adonde llevan esos caminos?-pregunto curioso_

_La persona doblo el cuello hacia la derecha señalando su lado izquierdo-allá esta la salida para ir al pueblo y allá-cambiando la posición del cuello y señalando al lado contrario-puedes tomar el tren que lleva a la estación de los espíritus-le explico de forma aburrida y algo extraña._

_Italia no sabia que camino tomar en ese momento,pensó un momento,al final decidió ir al pueblo tal vez en otro momento podría ir a la estación-muchas gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa aquella persona y se fue,la persona no hizo mas que hacer una seña al cliente que acababa de atender._

_Siguiendo las indicaciones que había recibido,se acerco hasta ver la salida al igual que la entrada eran unas escaleras solo que estas eran diferentes,las comenzó a subir,al salir de la estación puedo ver que el suelo y los barrotes del final que tenia las escaleras estaban llenas de vegetación,el cielo era diferente a los demás era de color azul con varias nubes en el y el sol el lugar con mucha curiosidad,era diferente a los otros lugares donde estuvo anteriormente,algo a lo lejos le llamo la atención pero no podía diferenciarlo fácilmente así que se acerco lo mas rápido que le permitía la herramienta que estaba utilizando en ese momento,las alas que le dio el ángel._

_Llego cerca de donde estaba aquel objeto,era una bandera con el asta clavada en el suelo era de color blanco y el viento hacia que se moviera de una forma tranquila y majestuosa,la bandera le llamo mucho la atención,la observo por un momento para luego tratar de tocarla pero apenas la toco,sintió una sensación extraña,una gran cantidad de energía recorría por su espalda sintiendo las alas un poco pesadas,su mano derecha sentía la misma corriente eléctrica que antes,cuando dejo de sentir aquellos síntomas,una pequeña esfera estaba frente a el,la tomo con mucho cuidado con su mano izquierda,la observo mas de cerca de forma muy curiosa y sorprendida._

_Dentro de la esfera de cristal que tenia ahora se podía ver que en su interior unas pequeñas alas,se miraba muy bonito estaba muy impresionado,dejo de mirar lo que sostenía su mano izquierda para ver lo que sujetaba en su mano derecha,ahora tenia una bandera igual a la que había tocado solo que su asta era un poco mas pequeña._

_-que bien ya tengo otra herramienta-dijo muy contento-me pregunto para que servirá?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras la observaba mejor,comenzó a onde arla un poco era divertido ver como se movía la bandera,comenzó a correr por aquel lugar moviendo la bandera de un lado a otro,de repente se detuvo en seco al ver una especie de casa a lo lejos no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la casa para saber que puede haber allí._

_Estando cerca de la casa pudo ver que se trataba de una especie de viñedo,frente a la casa y su alrededor había diferentes plantas muy bien cuidadas,eran de tomates,uvas moradas y verdes,manzanas,naranjas e incluso había varios rosales con unas hermosas rosas muy bien cuidadas,realmente era un hermoso jardín para una casa muy bonita._

_Cuando se acerco unos metros cerca de la puerta de entrada escucho un ruido,era un quejido al parecer alguien se estaba quejando,venia de la parte de atrás,decidió investigar de donde venia aquel ruido,estando una vez cerca puedo ver a dos personas,una mujer que estaba sembrando una especie de semillas raras,cerca de ella había un hombre con unas tijeras de jardinero frente a uno de los rosales mientras hacia muecas de dolor,era obvio que se había lastimado uno de sus dedos._

_Con un poco de nervios se acerco a donde se encontraban,no era necesario que el le hablara por que aquella mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia,ella le sonrió y dejo de hacer lo que hacia_

_-¿se le ofrece algo querido?-dijo de forma amable mientras se acercaba un poco a el,el hombre se dio cuenta de la visita y al igual que ella también se __acerco_

_-oooh bueno y-yo...-dijo un poco nervioso_

_-no tienes por que ponerte nervioso-le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa_

_Italia no sabia que decirles en ese momento,ambos parecían ser buenas personas,la chica tenia el cabello rubio corto vestía una blusa blanca con unos pantalones verdes y botas color café,el hombre también era rubio pero tenia el cabello un poco mas largo que la chica,vestía una camiseta larga pero doblada hasta los codos de color azul,pantalones blancos y zapatos alguna extraña razón aquellas personas parecían familiares pero no podía recordar,es una molestia no poder recordar. Pensó un poco para al fin romper el silencio._

_-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto un poco dudoso,ambos se sorprendieron un poco por la pregunta pero no pudieron evitar __sonreír_

_-es verdad donde están nuestros modales-dijo riendo la chica con un ligero sonrojo para luego sonreír-mi nombre es Juana mucho gusto_

_-y mi nombre es Francis mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo le mientras le daba una rosa,Italia la acepto con mucho gusto aunque estaba confundido acaso era una herramienta,no lo era,no sentía la energía ademas la bandera no había tomado forma de esfera como las alas,aun que la rosa a simple vista no le ayudaba no la tiro,después de todo tirar un regalo seria de mala educación._

_-y a quien tenemos el gusto de conocer?-pregunto Juana con curiosidad,después de todo el invitado también tenia que presentarse_

_-...Italia-dijo un poco nervioso era la primera vez que se presentaba con otras persona con aquel nombre pero no le molestaba presentarse así después de todo gracias Peter podía presentarse como es debido,con un nombre_

_Ambos le sonrieron,Italia pensaba que le dirían algo por su nombre pero no en lugar de eso recibió una sonrisa afectiva por parte de los dos y el les sonrió de la misma forma,algo en ellos dos se le hacia muy familiar pero no recordaba,tenia que esforzarse mucho mas para saber si ellos podían ayudarlo._

_-¿que te trae por aquí Italia?-le pregunto Francis hace tiempo que no tenían visitas así que quería que esta visita se sintiera bienvenido_

_-estaba explorando el lugar-le contesto mientras movía un poco la bandera_

_-ooh eres un viajero-dijo Juana de forma emocionada_

_Italia asintió con la cabeza un poco apenado,no podía negar que era una clase de viajero o explorador dentro de aquel mundo de sueños,aun que en ese momento no recordaba que era un sueño._

_-es lindo viajar por el mundo siempre puedes encontrar cosas inesperadas pero a la vez disfrutas de ello-dijo la chica mientras jugaba con sus manos_

_-es verdad pero a veces es mejor quedarse un tiempo en casa conviviendo con la gente que es especial-dijo Francis mientras tomaba la mano de Juana,ella solo se limito a sonreír,Italia al escuchar y ver tal acto por parte del hombre no pudo evitar sonreír era una escena linda pero a la vez se sintió un poco triste ya que no podía pasar con gente especial para el ya que no sabia quienes eran notaron las expresiones que hacia su visita era de felicidad pero a la vez de tristeza no podían entender por que._

_-¿te gustaría tomar algo de café?-pregunto Francis,tal vez de esta forma la expresión de Italia cambiaría un poco y de esta forma no estuviera tan triste_

_Italia se sorprendió por la invitación-vee? y-yo no quiero ser una molestia-les dijo algo nervioso_

_-no es molestia querido,eres mas que bienvenido-dijo invitándolo a pasar en la casa,Italia no quería ser grosero con ambos así que al final acepto la invitación._

_Los tres entraron a la casa para luego dirigirse a la cocina,la casa era realmente cómoda a simple vista paresia de la época medieval por algunas decoraciones pero tenia su toque del presente también,por alguna razón sintió un sentimiento de melancolía realmente no entendía por que sentirse así,hasta que observo la sala de la casa tenia una mesa de centro muy grande,dos sofás grandes,una silla,había un librero en la esquina lleno de diferentes libros como cuentos infantiles,novelas entre otros,parecía ser un buen lugar para que la familia conviviera de repente Italia comenzó a ver a su alrededor borroso,mientras que la casa cambiaba de forma aun que el no se daba cuenta por su vista,llevo ambas manos hacia sus ojos cubriéndolos por completo tratando de no entrar en pánico pensando que tal vez aquella extraña sensación y su vista volvieran a la normalidad._

_Mientras cubría sus ojos no se dio cuenta,cuando termino de re acomodarse el lugar tampoco se dio cuenta de que las personas que estaba con el ya no estaban y que alguien mas estaba en aquel lugar._

_-mam__á_ donde están _papá_ y mi hermano?-pregunto una voz aguda y melodiosa

_-fueron a comprar los ingredientes para la cena-contesto la voz tranquila de una mujer_

_-¿vendrán antes que los demás verdad?_

_-no te preocupes cariño todo estará listo antes de que lleguen todos_

_Italia al escuchar la conversación se quito las manos de la cara lentamente para poder ver que estaba sucediendo,pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados de color café con ojos verdes sentada en una silla mientras tejía una prenda,frente a ella estaba lo que paresia ser una niña pequeña,tenia el cabello del mismo color que ella y un rulo que sobre salia como el suyo,tenia los ojos cerrados en ese momento vestía un vestido de color verde y un sorprendió demasiado al ver este cambio repentino pero al verlas juntas era algo lindo,ver una platica entre madre e hija era algo tierno,ambas continuaban hablando sin darse cuenta que alguien las escuchaba,Italia se acerco a la madre tocando su hombro pero al hacerlo su mano atravesó a la mujer,esto realmente lo sorprendió,se observo a si mismo su cuerpo no se miraba normal paresia ser transparente._

_-vee! pero que esta pasando?-grito realmente sorprendido mientras seguía observándose a si mismo para luego darse cuenta que aquellas personas seguían platicando era como si el no estaba,acaso era una especie de fantasma,de pronto se escucho que alguien había la puerta._

_-hola papa!-dijo con emoción aquella niña mientras se acercaba a el,el padre era un hombre alto de cabellos castaños eran muy oscuros que a simple vista se podía confundir con el color negro,tenia los ojos cafés,detrás de el había un niño se paresia mucho a la niña las únicas diferencias era la ropa,el tono del cabello el de el era mas oscuro pero no tanto como el padre,tenia ojos verdes y tenia el mismo rulo que sobre salia solo que del lado contrario._

_Observo lo que hacia la pequeña familia era algo hermoso,se podía ver a simple vista que era una familia feliz,escuchaba varias cosas que platicaban algunas lo hacían reí después llego mas gente a la casa la madre comento que eran amigos de la familia pero para ellos eran como parte de la familia poco a poco algo extraño sentía en su pecho y en su mente se sentía feliz como si el estuviera viviendo aquellos momentos de repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza en un intento de calmar el dolor._

_Varias cosas pasaban por su mente,de repente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba,lo que estaba observando en aquel momento si había pasado,hace años en su primera casa,cuando era pequeño observo bien a la niña y se dio cuenta de algo_

_-y-yo...soy...e-ella-después de decir aquellas palabras recordó lo siguiente de pequeño vivía en una casa cerca de una pradera,su familia a simple vista no era grande pero al ver a los que estaban con ellos se dio cuenta que también son su familia,recordó su infancia los momentos que tuvo con su familia._

_Poco a poco los recuerdos que vio en aquella escena llenaban su mente haciéndole entender que eso paso hace tiempo,cuando entendió por completo lo que había visto la casa se volvió a re acomodar,todos los presentes desaparecían y el lugar se hacia de color negro,se sorprendió mucho al ver otro cambio repentino._

_Mientras estaba parado en aquel lugar oscuro pudo oír el viento,volteo a ver arriba y logro ver que el viento llevaba una hoja en el que bajaba poco a poco hasta que llego frente a el antes de caer al suelo tomo la hoja,se sorprendió al ver que era una fotografía de todos los presentes juntos en la sala con una sonrisa._

_-esto es...una imagen-se dijo a si mismo mientras sujetaba la fotografía,de repente el paisaje negro desapareció como si se tratara de polvo,ahora estaba de nuevo en la casa con aquellas dos personas que lo invitaron a pasar._

_-toma-le dijo Juana acercándole una taza de café,al parecer ella ni Francis se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado,dejo las herramientas y la imagen en la mesa para tomar la taza que le estaban ofreciéndole mientras le __sonreía_

_''me pregunto acaso ellos se abran dado cuenta de lo que paso?'' pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de café._

_Paso un largo rato mientras convivía con ellos,era tranquilo,era casi igual a convivir con gente del mundo exterior aun que este pensamiento era dudoso después de todo un mes sin salir al mundo exterior confunde a cualquiera de como actúan los demás ademas no todas las personas son iguales._

_-muchas gracias por haberme invitado a pasar-dijo Italia recogiendo sus cosas_

_-no agradezcas fue un gusto tenerte aquí-dijo Francis_

_-toma Italia he notado que llevas muchas cosas en mano así que es mejor que lleves esto-le dijo Juana dándole una bolsa azul_

_-ooh no podría aceptarlo-dijo un poco rojo_

_-no tienes por que ser modesto considera lo un regalo-dijo mientras lo ayudaba a guardar las herramientas que en este momento eran esferas y la imagen_

_-muchas gracias-dijo Italia mientras se acomodaba la bolsa_

_-fue un gusto conocerte Italia esperamos verte pronto-le dijo Francis sonriendo le mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello_

_-esperamos verte de nuevo-dijo Juana __sonriendo le_

_-vee...igualmente hasta luego-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar_

_Ambos se despidieron de el felices para ellos fue agradable tener una visita en especial de alguien tan amable como el,cuando perdieron de vista al muchacho ambos entraron a la casa_

_Cuando Italia estaba un poco lejos de la casa,saco la imagen de la bolsa no podía dejar de verla,era un recuerdo de su infancia,era un recuerdo lindo y lleno de energía ademas se sentía feliz al fin podía recordar algo aun que ese recuerdo no mencionaba un nombre ni siquiera el suyo pero eso no le podía arruinar la felicidad que sentía al saber que estaba progresando en su búsqueda._

_Camino y camino sin darse cuenta de que el suelo cambio a uno donde hubo un incendio,con un poco de nubes negras,el paisaje cambio drásticamente,cuando el se dio cuenta se asusto no sabia donde estaba o como llego allí de repente tropezó con una roca y cayo boca a abajo al suelo,el dolor fue demasiado pero poco a poco se desvanecía,se levanto pero sus manos sentían algo cómodo en lugar del suelo quemado,se sentó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba despierto,reviso el reloj eran las 9:00 de la noche._

_-vee? apenas desperté...¿cuanto tiempo dormí?-dijo para si mismo mientras sobaba su cabeza de repente sintió algo extraño en el estomago se paro y se dirigió a la cocina._

_Terminando de comer se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio,abrir su libro y comenzar a escribir esta vez tardo mucho en escribir después de todo a el le gustaba escribir con cada detalle e incluso dibujar en su libro,duro allí un buen rato después de todo tenia un recuerdo y no quería olvidarlo de nuevo así que lo escribió completo hasta los pensamientos que tuvo antes y después del recuerdo,cuando termino de escribir reviso el reloj eran las 11:50 faltaban 10 minutos para media noche._

_-ya es muy tarde-dijo alejándose del escritorio mientras suspiraba-creo que es mejor dormir de nuevo-dijo para acercarse a su cama,cubrirse con las sabanas,ponerse cómodo y esperar,esperar entrar al mundo de los sueños de nuevo,seguir su búsqueda y descubrir que otros mundos escondían las otras puertas...que sera lo que lo espera?_

_**Notas de la autora:no se pensé que poner a esta pareja seria algo lindo dentro del mundo de los sueños,por ahora no describí muy bien su personalidad ya que Italia todavía no recuerda quienes eran en el mundo real y no podía dejar la bandera blanca fuera de la historia jejeje.**_


	4. Que comience el baile

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sueños que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 4_

_Dentro del mundo de los sueños,Italia se encontraba frente a una puerta diferente esta vez decido ir a la primera puerta a su derecha,era de color verde,tenia un extraño símbolo en la parte superior también tenia decoraciones con luces que parpadeaban de color rojo,amarillo,verde,morado y azul muy brillantes,pero antes de cruzar tomo una de las esferas cristalinas que tenia en la bolsa azul que le habían regalado._

_Esta vez cuando entro al mundo de los sueños no solo tenia el cambio de ropa también traía la bolsa acomodada de lado con las dos herramientas y la imagen que había conseguido en el sueño anterior,esto lo sorprendió pero lo hizo sentir aliviado ya que no había perdido nada de lo que consiguió._

_Con la esfera de las alas en mano decidió intentar lo que el ángel le dijo,cuando la quiera usar de nuevo hay que un poco de miedo la lanzo al suelo la esfera se rompió con tan solo tocar el suelo,los pedazos de cristal se esparcieron mientras una extraña luz comenzó a rodear lo,Italia se sorprendió demasiado cuando la luz lo toco no sintió la carga eléctrica de antes si sentía una energía pero era luz desapareció al igual que los pedazos de cristal del suelo y de nuevo tenia las alas puestas,se acerco a la puerta listo para cruzar la puerta._

_Giro la perilla con un poco de miedo,era la mas extraña de todas por que tenia las mismas luces que decoraba la puerta que parpadeaban cada momento,abrió la puerta y entro mientras que la puerta se cerraba por si sola._

_El lugar era muy iluminado,el suelo era de color negro pero conforme se adentraba mas aquel mundo había mosaicos de muchos colores,las pocas paredes que había tenían cuadros y decoraciones de diferentes colores,las luces de aquel mundo eran muy brillantes y de diferentes colores,el cielo era una especie de arco iris de una forma un poco aquel lugar tan brillante se encontraban varios habitantes muy curiosos y extraños,no tenían forma de personas,animales o plantas parecían mas a figuras geomé eran redondas con varias extremidades de forma ondulada otros eran como un cubo con una cara sonriente en la parte superior entre otras criaturas lo único que tenían en común era que todas eran de un color fosforescentes que cambiaban cada segundo._

_Se acerco a una de ellas cuando la toco la criatura lo volteo a ver,hizo un sonido y se fue,esto no lo entendió pero no le tomo importancia en ese momento,se acerco a otra y fue el mismo todas las criaturas de ese mundo transmitían un sonido cuando interactuban con el._

_Siguió__ explorando aquel mundo era muy grande,iluminado y espacioso con muchas criaturas brillantes y que emitían sonidos al parecer era lo único que había allí,llego hacia una pared donde había una especie de puerta extraña,se acerco a ella para poder entrar._

_Entro por aquella puerta donde se encontraba un camino de mosaicos azul y negro sin casi nada de luz el lugar era un poco estrecho por suerte podía pasar con las alas puestas pero no fácilmente,al final del camino se miraba unas luces parpadeando,cuando llego al final de aquel camino entro a un nuevo lugar,las luces del lugar eran de muchos colores y parpadeaban demasiado había muchas personas divirtiéndose,se escuchaba música perfecta para poder bailar también se encontraban varias de las criaturas que encontró al principio de aquel sueño._

_''esto parece ser una fiesta'' pensó al ver como era el lugar_

_Una de aquellas personas se dio cuenta de que alguien mas llego a la fiesta,se le acerco riendo para tomarlo del brazo para llevárselo a donde estaban los demás bailando,Italia antes de que pudiera hablar o detener aquella persona ya se encontraba junto a los demá nervioso no sabia bailar y menos de la forma que lo hacían ellos,eran pasos que a simple vista eran difíciles de seguir y algunas criaturas se movían un poco raro era difícil saber si estaban bailando o tenían algún tipo de ataque._

_Italia comenzó a apartarse del lugar donde bailaban para poder investigar el lugar donde se encontraba aquella fiesta,observo a su alrededor con mucho cuidado,a simple vista era difícil encontrar algo por que las luces no eran muy útiles lograban iluminar bien pero parpadeaban cada de un momento logro ver una puerta color rojo con decoraciones azules,se acerco a donde se encontraba evitando que alguien mas lo llevara de nuevo al centro donde bailaban todos._

_Llego hasta la puerta para abrirla lentamente,estando adentro puedo ver a dos personas diferentes a las otras,se encontraban platicando,aquel lugar era diferente a donde estaba la fiesta,las luces no parpadeaban,había varios sillones de diferentes tamaños y colores,se escuchaba una música diferente pero era igual de movida y en las paredes había varios cuadros con dibujos un poco extraños era difícil encontrarles forma pero la mezcla de colores que tenia era simple pero realmente bonita._

_Se acerco un poco a donde estaban aquellas personas-vee...disculpen?-dijo para llamar su atención,ambos voltearon a verlo para acercarse a el mientras comenzaban a observarlo mejor,Italia se confundió un poco-¿que están haciendo?-les pregunto ambos se alejaron un poco_

_-disculpa es solo que nunca te habíamos visto-dijo la muchacha un poco sonrojada_

_-siempre nos sorprendemos cuando vemos a alguien que nunca a estado en la pista de baile-dijo el muchacho riendo_

_Italia observo aquellas personas,el muchacho tenia el cabello castaño con un rizo suelto en el lado derecho de su cabeza,el rizo era extraño ya que tenia una carita sonriente en el medio,vestía una camiseta blanca con un chaleco negro con bordes rojos,pantalón casi entubado de color negro,muñequeras de cuadros color negro y rojo,tenia un cinturón del mismo patrón que las muñequeras y zapatos muchacha tenia el cabello largo de color castaño y con un rizo diferente del lado derecho,tenia una flor rosa decorando el lado izquierdo de su cabello,vestía una blusa de color rosa con decoraciones moradas y las mangas largas,tenia guantes blancos,una falda blanca arriba de las rodillas con un cinturón dorado y botas debajo de la rodilla color rosa._

_-y dinos te estas divirtiendo?-le pregunto el muchacho_

_-vee? bueno yo no..._

_-no te estas divirtiendo!-interrumpió la muchacha muy sorprendida_

_-esto no puede ser tenemos que hacer algo al respecto-dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a una caja_

_-no me refería a eso..._

_-mira tal vez esto ayude o esto-dijo el muchacho mientras movía unos objetos extraños_

_-no lo creo mejor hay que cambiarle las ropas por unas mas cómodas para la fiesta-dijo mientras ella miraba la ropa de Italia_

_-no creo que eso sea necesario-dijo Italia totalmente nervioso_

_-creo que tienes razón...pero cual seria la adecuada-dijo el muchacho mientras buscaba de nuevo en la caja mientras comenzaba a arrojar cosas aun lado_

_-no lo se déjame ver-dijo acercándose a la caja_

_-vee no es necesario que hagan esto..._

_-tu no te preocupes-dijo la chica acercándose a el de nuevo-nosotros te ayudaremos para que puedas divertirte-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo acercaba a donde estaba la caja_

_-agradezco la ayuda pero no..._

_-yo creo que esto servirá-dijo el chico mientras sacaba un objeto en forma circular_

_-no no no esta vez no mejor este-le dijo la chica mostrando otro objeto_

_Era una situación un poco incomoda para Italia,el solo quería explorar el lugar,descubrir si había alguna herramienta,alguna imagen o alguien que lo pudiera ayudar en eso pero no esperaba que dos personas le ayudaran para estar en una tiempo que el nunca había visto una fiesta o escuchado música tan fuerte como en ese lugar es mas ni siquiera escuchaba algún ruido de los departamentos vecinos tal vez sea por que nadie vive en ellos o son gente tranquila que no les llama la atención hacer una fiesta en algún departamento._

_Para su mala suerte ninguno de los dos dejaba que el explicara por que se encontraba allí,apenas decía media oración y alguno de los dos lo interrumpía,al parecer si quiere seguir explorando aquel lugar tenia que dejar que ellos terminaran lo que hacían tal vez así tendría respuestas._

_De repente ambos comenzaron a pelear mientras movían un extraño objeto,en ese momento Italia no sabia el por que de la pelea,quiso detenerlos pero cada intento era fallido,casi recibía golpes de alguno de los dos,se alejo a una distancia considerable para evitar un golpe mientras observaba a ambos como discutían aun que no supiera por que._

_-esta vez no lo harás-dijo la muchacha mientras trataba de quitarle el objeto de las manos al muchacho y le daba varios golpes _

_-pero estoy seguro de que esto servirá no por nada soy el espíritu de la fiesta-dijo el chico tratando de alejar el objeto_

_-si claro el espíritu de la fiesta-dijo ella __sarcásticamente_

_Ambos seguían discutiendo mientras el chico evitaba a toda costa que le quitaran el objeto que tenia en manos,en un intento desesperado tomo otras cosas para tratar de confundir a la chica pero ella seguía tratando de quitarle el objeto aun que ahora el tuviera mas,en un mal golpe uno de los objetos salio volando de sus manos pero no era el que ella quería así que no le tomo importancia._

_Aquel objeto que salio de sus manos era una especie de botella con un liquido color rosa,por la forma de la botella paresia ser una clase de bebida,el objeto cayo frente a Italia rompiéndose y el liquido lo salpico un poco pero con esa poca cantidad del liquido fue suficiente para que Italia sintiera algo extraño en su cuerpo,sentía una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento,lo sentía familiar pero esta vez era diferente lo sentía por todo el termino de sentir aquella energía comenzó a sentirse algo extraño se observo a si mismo y pudo notar que algo no estaba bien._

_-aaaahhhhh pero que?-grito para luego taparse la boca,su voz se escuchaba diferente al igual que su cuerpo que en ese momento era diferente,ambos escucharon el grito y voltearon a verlo_

_-¿pero que te paso?-dijo el muchacho acercándose a donde estaba_

_la muchacha observo la botella rota-mira,al parecer esto lo afecto-dijo mientras mostraba la etiqueta que tenia anteriormente la botella_

_-ooh con que eso era-dijo tomando la etiqueta_

_-vee? p-pero que era eso?-dijo asustado mientras movía las manos_

_-es una sustancia que te transforma por un tiempo en el genero contrario,es muy extraño de encontrar-explico la chica_

_-de chico te mirabas bien pero ahora-dijo el muchacho mientras se le acercaba mas_

_-no seas descarado-dijo la muchacha mientras lo apartaba _

_Italia no podía creer lo que pasaba,no sabia con exactitud si su transformación de hombre a mujer era algo bueno,ahora tenia el cabello mas largo sujetado en una cola de caballo,vestía una blusa de mangas cortas de color café y decoraciones negras,guantes negros,una falda del mismo color que la blusa,calcetas de color blanco arriba de la rodilla y botas de color negro debajo de la rodilla,la bolsa de color azul donde tenia sus herramientas e imagen cambio de color a sentía muy extraño no imaginaba que esto le pasara,esto sin duda alguna era lo mas extraño que le había sucedido en el mundo de los sueños._

_-no puede ser-dijo Italia por la situación donde se encontraba-¿cuanto tiempo estaré así?-les pregunto_

_-como 30 minutos o una hora-dijo confuso el chico_

_-o si quieres que pase el efecto mas rápido solo necesitas volver al inicio-termino de decir la chica con toda seguridad_

_-vee...a que te refieres?-le pregunto curioso_

_-bueno es solo son cosas que dicen la gente sobre la sustancia,si logras hacer los pasos correctos volverás al inicio del camino y el efecto desapareciera-explico la muchacha mientras hacia un paso de baile_

_-si por esa razón dicen que esto sirve para animar a alguien bailar-le dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

_Italia no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro,la situación realmente era extraña,no sabia que hacer en cambio ambos sabían que hacer en ese momento,la chica tomo el brazo derecho de Italia mientras el chico tomaba el izquierdo._

_-¿que están haciendo?-pregunto al ver la repentina acción de ambos_

_-te ayudaremos a volver como eras antes...-dijo la chica_

_-...enseñándote los grandes pasos de baile-completo el chico_

_-¿están seguros?-dijo un poco asustado_

_-claro haremos realidad lo que dice la gente sobre la sustancia-dijo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a caminar arrastrando a los dos_

_-así que no te preocupes amm...como te llamas?-pregunto la chica avergonzada al darse cuenta que nunca le preguntaron su nombre o se habían presentado con el antes_

_Italia también se sentía un poco avergonzado por no presentarse antes pero como podía si ninguno lo dejaba hablar desde que había llegado-me llamo Italia-le contesto __sonriendole_

_-es un lindo nombre te queda siendo hombre o mujer-comento el chico_

_-no lo ayudas-le dijo la chica-es un gusto conocerte Italia mi nombre es Xiao Mei-dijo dirigiéndose a Italia con una sonrisa amigable_

_-y yo soy Im Yong Soo mucho gusto-dijo presentándose con una sonrisa_

_Los tres salieron de aquella habitación donde se encontraban,no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí pero al parecer no fue mucho por que la música seguía sonando fuertemente mientras todos allí seguían bailando como si la fiesta apenas había empezado._

_Cuando llegaron al centro donde todos se encontraban bailando rápidamente Im Yong Soo se separo de ellos mientras comenzaba animar mas la fiesta mientras todos los demás le seguían la corriente,Mei no pudo evitar auto golpearse la cara al observar el comportamiento del chico aun que no era nuevo pero aun así le causaba pena . Después de sentir aquella pena se llevo a Italia a bailar con ella,el se quedo quito por un momento por que no sabia como seguir les el ritmo o como bailar en una fiesta como esa llena de gente y criaturas extrañas ademas todavía no se acostumbraba a ser mujer aun que sea por un momento se sentía un poco incomodo._

_A ella le sorprendió ver a alguien en la pista de baile sin moverse se le hizo algo raro así que lo tomo de las manos para animarlo un poco,logro animarlo pero todavía no lograba hacerlo bailar,todos se dieron cuenta de que alguien en el centro de baile no se movía en absoluto así que todos juntos trataban de hacerlo final todos comenzaron a bailar con los mismo pasos de baile al poco tiempo Italia fue capaz de seguir el ritmo aun que todavía era difícil._

_Después__ de varios bailes Italia seguía bajo los efectos de aquella sustancia,ya no estaba tan asustado por el cambio como antes pero no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado todavía se sentía incomodo._

_-¿te estas divirtiendo?-le pregunto Mei casi gritando por el volumen de la música,al parecer no importa cuanto tiempo pase todos seguirán bailando en aquel lugar sin duda alguna era una fiesta sin fin_

_-si es divertido pero pensé que me ayudarían con esto-le respondió mientras se señalaba así mismo_

_-aah es verdad-dijo avergonzada al igual que el muchacho lo olvidaron por completo ademas ellos no sabían con exactitud cuales pasos de baile eran necesarios,pensó un poco hasta que le llego una idea_

_Se llevo a Italia con ella donde las luces del centro les pegara por completo para comenzar el baile que se le había ocurrido,antes de comenzar le hizo varias señas para indicarle que siguiera sus mismos pasos,por suerte el entendía las señas pero podrá seguir los pasos._

_Mei comenzó moviendo sus pies a la derecha mientras movía un poco las manos,Italia siguió el mismo paso con un poco de miedo,el siguiente paso fue mover las manos de arriba a abajo mientras se movían a la izquierda,movieron los brazos a diferentes lados,pisaron fuertemente el piso,después los pies hacia adelante,a la derecha y luego hacia atrás,estos pasos resultaron ser muy fáciles y como ultimo paso ella indico varios giros y luego saltar en su lugar._

_Apenas Italia comenzó a hacer los giros y noto algo extraño al lugar donde estaba,al terminar los últimos pasos que le indicaron se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes,ahora se encontraba de nuevo frente a las cinco puertas._

_-¿como llegue aquí?-se pregunto a si mismo muy confundido,después de decir aquellas palabras sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo,como si el estuviera hecho de vidrio y comenzara a romperse por un fuerte golpe,no sentía dolor alguno._

_Cuando aquella sensación termino volvió a sentirse normal ya no sentía su cuerpo incomodo,se observo rápidamente para darse cuenta que volvió a su genero real,al parecer el efecto de aquella botella ya había terminado eso pensó hasta ver una esfera cristalina frente a el,la tomo con mucho cuidado,la observo era diferente a las otras dos,no tenia un objeto definido dentro de el,tenia en su lugar el símbolo del genero lo podía creer aquel accidente que lo transformo de hombre a mujer resulto de gran ayuda ahora tenia una nueva herramienta muy extraña pero útil._

_Entro de nuevo a la puerta donde se encontraban aquellas criaturas de colores diferentes se alejo lo mas que puedo de la puerta,con algo de miedo rompió la nueva esfera que tenia en mano al suelo,al poco tiempo los cristales se esparcieron mientras una luz lo cubría,cuando la luz y los pedazos de cristal desaparecieron volvió a convertirse en mujer,la idea que tenia en mente era intentar de nuevo el ultimo baile que le enseño Mei para saber si aquella herramienta fue lo que lo transporto de nuevo frente a las cinco puertas._

_Comenzó__ hacer los mismos pasos de antes al llegar a la parte del giro comenzó a ver el lugar diferente y al terminar el baile se encontraba de nuevo en el inicio de aquel mundo de sueños mientras que a los pocos momentos la herramienta volvía hacer una esfera de cristal._

_-vee...esto realmente sirve pero...por que de esta forma?-se dijo así mismo mientras recordaba la incomodidad que sintió antes,el nunca había imaginado ser una mujer y de repente convertirse en una aun que sean unos momentos realmente era demasiado extraño para el._

_**Notas de la autora:en los sueños siempre puede pasar lo que sea incluso el cambio de genero jejeje,también pueden ser muy divertidos con esta clase de fiestas con invitados realmente interesantes,el nombre Xiao Mei es uno de los posibles para Taiwan pero no es el oficial,por ahora así la llamare hasta que revelen su nombre humano.**_


	5. Un laberinto y una pintura

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sueños que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 5_

_Después__ de descubrir una nueva herramienta decidió explorar un nuevo mundo,quería seguir descubriendo las herramientas que le faltaban y mas imágenes para poder recuperar mas recuerdos,a simple vista el mundo de los sueños no era tan grande pero cada vez que pasaba una puerta encontraba un gran mundo con muchos mas lugares de lo que se puede imaginar,pensar en esto era algo asombroso y a la vez frustran te esto ultimo era difícil de explicar._

_Se acerco a la puerta vecina de la que entro anteriormente,tenia la mitad de color rojo y la otra mitad de color violeta,tenia decoraciones en los bordes color negro también tenia una especie de oración en la parte del medio del mismo color que las decoraciones pero era difícil de leer por que estaba compuesta por varios símbolos y números de esta forma:_

_''783..+.. =es?.98#op''_

_Esto era muy extraño no tenia nada de sentido pero existen sueños que no tienen sentido aun que hay veces que pueden ocultar algo importante esto no lo sabia con exactitud pero no hay nada de malo en comprobar este pensamiento sobre los sueños._

_Sin mas que pensar acerco su mano a la perilla,esta era de color negro y era de forma circular paresia ser una de las pocas perillas normales que existían en aquel mundo,abrió la puerta para entrar en ella para que luego se cerrara por si sola como todas las puertas que el conocía._

_Dentro de aquel mundo se dio cuenta de algo extraño,no era como los otros,era mas como una clase de pasillo donde podían pasar pocas personas a la vez,el suelo era de mosaicos rojos y violetas,las paredes eran blancas con varias grietas,comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo paresia no haber nada mas hasta que..._

_''pero es igual a...'' pensó al ver el final de aquel pasillo,se encontraban otras cinco puertas pero todas eran del mismo color, igual al inicio del mundo de los sueños lo único que lo diferenciaba era el color y el escenario donde se encontraban las puertas acaso esto era una invención de su mente para confundirlo o era una extraña coincidencia._

_Se acerco a la primera puerta a la izquierda,entro aquella habitación era pequeña,tenia las paredes de color azul cielo,el suelo era de madera con una gran alfombra de forma circular de color verde,no había muchos muebles solo una gran mesa en el centro de la habitación con muchos papeles encima,observo aquella mesa para luego revisar cada uno de los papeles,a simple vista no tenían nada interesantes eran recetas del medico,cuentas,actas entre otros documentos pero no estaban a nombre de nadie por esta razón no eran muy importantes,por mas que los revisaba una y otra vez no había ninguna pista,antes de dejar la mesa encontró un ultimo papel en el piso,lo tomo con mucha curiosidad,este era diferente a los demás,no parecía ser ninguna clase de documento,lo único que tenia escrito era:_

_''esta escondido en la casa...''_

_El mensaje era extraño pero interesante que clase de cosa pudieron esconder,pensó un poco y se le ocurrió que tal vez lo escondido sea una herramienta o una imagen,este pensamiento lo motivo a seguir buscando por aquel lugar aun que no paresia ser una casa,dejo aquella habitación para dirigirse a la siguiente puerta._

_Entro a la siguiente habitación era del mismo tamaño que la anterior,tenia las paredes muy gastadas de color gris,no había ningún mueble solo había cajas de cartón de diferentes tamaños algunas estaban sobre otras,se acerco a la primera caja que estaba cerca de el,era pequeña en forma de un cubo,intento abrirla tratando de quitar la cinta adhesiva que lo mantenía cerrado pero no sirvió estaba muy la caja en el suelo y comenzó a revisar la habitación buscando algo que lo ayudara abrir la caja pero lo único que encontraba era mas cajas que no podía abrir._

_-vee creo que tendré que venir después-se dijo así mismo para luego suspirar,salio de la habitación para ir a la siguiente._

_La tercera habitación que entro era un poco mas grande que las otras dos,las paredes eran de color violeta con varios cuadros parecían ser fotografías de diferentes personas pero era difícil identificar a alguna por que el rostro de las personas se encontraba borroso,no era por que las fotos eran viejas parecía ser como si alguien hubiera maltratado las fotos rompiendo o rayando las pero por que en los rostros,esto lo hizo sentir un poco triste por que tenían que estar las fotos así,esto no servia para ayudarlo a recordar,dejo de mirar los cuadros para observar que mas había dentro de aquella habitació pocos muebles se encontraban había varias sillas y mesas pero al parecer no había nada mas,reviso con mucho cuidado la habitación buscando algo que lo ayudara pero al final no encontró nada en aquella habitación así que decidió ir a la penúltima puerta._

_Entro a la cuarta habitación era mas pequeña que las demás,tenia las paredes de color blanco con manchas de un color oscuro y lo único que había en la habitación era un cajón con una lampara sobre el,abrió el cajón para encontrar varias cosas de oficina,movió un poco las cosas para seguir buscando algo que lo ayudara con las cajas,al principio paresia no haber nada hasta que encontró unas tijeras,las tomo con mucho cuidado al parecer eran unas tijeras comunes y corrientes pero al observarlas bien se dio cuenta que tenia unas extrañas manchas,esto le dio mucha curiosidad pero no había nada mas en la habitación para descubrir por que de las manchas,no había nada mas que buscar en la cuarta habitación así que salio de allí para dirigirse de nuevo a la segunda habitación donde se encontraban las cajas de cartón con las tijeras en mano._

_Llego de nuevo a la habitación de las cajas,tomo de nuevo la caja con forma de cubo y con las tijeras corto la cinta adhesiva,las tijeras cortaron sin ningún problema como si apenas las utilizaran al parecer esto era buena suerte,abrió la caja con cuidado para sacar lo que había adentro,lo que encontró era una mamila y varios chupones para bebes,esto lo sorprendió de repente pensó alguna vez habrá conocido a un bebe por alguna razón pensar en la probabilidad de que en su familia haya un bebe lo hacia sonreír. Dejo aquellos objetos para continuar revisando las demás cajas,lo extraño era que la mayoría de las cajas había artículos para bebe y niños chiquitos,no entendía por que había cosas así en un lugar donde al parecer nadie había estado hace mucho tiempo,después de un rato se acerco a la ultima caja que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación era la mas grande de todas las cajas que se encontraban allí,la abrió con cuidado para poder revisar que había adentro ,una vez abierta se sorprendió al ver que no había nada dentro,la reviso con mucho cuidado pero no importaba cuantas veces la revisara esta caja no tenia nada dentro._

_Con todas las cajas revisadas ya no había nada mas que hacer en aquel cuarto,salio y se acerco a la ultima puerta de aquel lugar,la única que no había revisado,abrió la puerta para poder entrar,aquella habitación era un poco mas grande que las otras,tenia las paredes anaranjadas con flores de color amarillo,había varias sillas una mesa con una vela apagada encima y un librero con apenas dos libros en el y al final de la habitación había una puerta de color reviso el librero era grande para solo tener dos libros,tomo uno de ellos y comenzó a revisarlo conforme lo revisaba se dio cuenta que le pertenecía a un niño tenia escrito el abecedario,los números y varios dibujos,no había nada que ayudara en aquel libro y lo dejo en su lugar para revisar el segundo libro era diferente al otro pero lo extraño era que tenia varias paginas arrancadas y las otras paginas solo tenia escrito varias formulas y operaciones matemáticas al parecer era un libro dedicado a esos de revisarlo y lo dejo en su lugar,antes de salir reviso aquella habitación pero no encontró nada que lo ayudara o algo interesante,como lo pensaba aquel lugar no era la casa a la que se refería la pagina extraña que encontró en el primer cuarto._

_Se acerco a la puerta la abrió lentamente pero antes de cruzar por la puerta se detuvo al notar que la puerta llevaba unas escaleras hacia abajo,con mucho cuidado comenzó a bajarlas por que el lugar era muy angosto y la luz era principio las escaleras parecían demasiadas pero al final logro bajarlas,el lugar donde se encontraba ahora era espacioso,las luces parpadeaban,las paredes estaban muy gastadas se podía notar a simple vista,el suelo crujía con cada paso que daba también tenia muchas cosas amontonadas al parecer ese lugar era como un sótano._

_Reviso el lugar buscando algo que podía ayudar pero nada servia,no había ninguna herramienta y nada se le hacia familiar para encontrar una imagen,todos los objetos de aquella habitación eran cosas que alguna casa o escuela tendrían guardadas para alguna ocasión especial o cosas que tal vez ya no usarían de sabia cuanto tiempo gasto revisando aquel sótano,realmente fue una perdida de tiempo por mas que busco nada servia,se acerco a una puerta que se encontraba al final de aquel sótano a simple vista era difícil saber exactamente que era pero al estar cerca pudo ver que era una puerta casi del mismo color que las paredes,intento abrirla lo mas fuerte que pudo,aquella puerta era realmente pesada tal vez estaba hecha de hierro al final logro abrirla para pasar rápidamente por que el peso de la puerta hizo que se cerrara sola casi detrás de su espalda._

_Ahora se encontraba en otro pasillo,las paredes eran blancas como el piso,frente a el habia dos flechas de color rojo la primera señalaba a la izquierda y la segunda señalaba a la derecha pero ninguna decia a donde llevaban aquellos caminos que eran los unicos que podia ir,volteo a ambos lados sin moverse de su lugar para saber si habia algo a simple vista pero lo unico que vio en ambos lados eran pasillos con mas puertas,en ese momento suspiro_

_-aaah esto es como un laberinto-dijo recordando que desde que entro aquel mundo lo único que a visto eran mas pasillos y mas puertas,sin mas que hacer comenzó a caminar por el pasillo derecho._

_El pasillo de la derecha tenia muy pocas puertas intento entrar a la primera pero esta no abrió,esto si que lo sorprendió era la primera puerta que se encontraba cerrada durante toda su estancia en el mundo de los sueños dejo la primera para ir a la segunda esta si abrió pero lo único que había adentro era una especie de muñeca de porcelana era muy linda pero a la vez perturbadora por alguna razón le causaba un escalofrió por toda la espalda decidió no tocarla y salir del cuarto para ir a la tercera puerta pero no abrió,fue hasta la siguiente pero fue el mismo resultado que la anterior,continuo caminando para acercarse a la única puerta que le faltaba de aquel pasillo la abrió lentamente para encontrarse algo diferente,frente a el había una carretera al parecer había salido de aquel lugar lleno de pasillos y habitaciones sin fin._

_Salio de aquel laberinto para explorar el lugar,la carretera parecía ser de las que hace algún tiempo ningún carro pasaba por allí,no había muchos edificios cerca solo el lugar detrás de el había mas arboles entre otras plantas,camino siguiendo la carretera para saber que había mas adelante,camino y camino por un tiempo,solo había plantas y mas carretera hasta que logro ver un edificio a lo lejos,se acerco mas era grande y no solo era aquel edificio cerca de allí había otros dos mas pequeños el lugar tenia un gran jardín con varias flores y arboles era un lugar tranquilo,se acerco mas para entrar en aquel gran edificio._

_Era realmente grande el interior de aquel edificio ademas no estaba solo,había varias personas caminando por aquellos pasillos lo único que tenían en común era que tenían en la cara una hoja pegada con diferentes caritas algunas eran una cara sonriente otras tristes,asustados,enojados entre otras emociones,los hombres que caminaban por los pasillos tenían puesta una camiseta blanca con un saco azul encima y corbata negra,pantalones azules y zapatos mujeres vestían blusa blanca con un corbatín negro,falda de color rojo,calcetas negras y zapatos cafés al parecer todos eran estudiantes,parece ser que el lugar era una escuela._

_Aquellos uniformes se le hacían un poco familiar como si el también lo hubiera usado alguna vez pero no recordaba,era frustran te ver algo familiar y no acordarse de lo que significa o lo que paso,ese era un pensamiento que lo a perseguido por un mes y que seguía persiguiéndolo,dejo de pensar en ello y continuo revisando aquella escuela,las puertas que encontraba estaban entre abiertas y se podía ver un aula de clases ocupada por los alumnos y el profesor o profesora dando las clases,aun que los profesores vestían diferente a los alumnos tenían la misma hoja pegada en sus rostros con diferentes emociones casi todas eran neutrales en ellos,siguió caminado dando la vuelta izquierda y subir aquellas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso,camino hacia el lado derecho no había muchos estudiantes en aquel piso y varias aulas estaban cerradas,intento abrir una pero no pudo,aquella puerta al igual que todas las demás aulas tenían una pequeña ventana en ella la reviso y pudo ver que no había nadie,las luces se encontraban apagadas y las sillas sobre las mesas eso significa que el aula estaba desocupada._

_Siguió__ caminando por el segundo piso casi todas las aulas estaban desocupadas en ese momento,al no encontrar nada interesante en el segundo piso subió al tercer piso,no había mucha gente allí las luces del pasillo se encontraban apagadas todas las aulas estaban cerradas excepto la penúltima puerta del lado izquierdo con mucha curiosidad se acerco aquella aula._

_Entro lentamente a la única aula que estaba abierta,estaba oscuro pero por suerte cerca de la puerta se encontraba el interruptor de la luz,encendió la luz al principio la luz lo cegó un poco pero unos momentos después ya no le incomodaba,observo el aula era diferente a todas las demás,tenia varios lienzos en blanco,las pocas mesas que había tenían pinturas,acuarelas,lapices,colores de pastel,carboncillos,hojas blancas,pinceles entre muchas otras cosas para dibujar y aula se le hacia muy familiar demasiado cómodo pero no recordaba muy bien hasta que se acerco mas a una lona al parecer cubría un cuadro,aparto con cuidado la lona para poder ver la clase de pintura que cubría,se sorprendió al ver la pintura no estaba completo era de una pradera con un césped de color verde brilloso con flores en el,tenia un cielo color azul y en el fondo había dos figuras de dos personas mas bien niños pero se encontraban de espalda._

_Sin darse cuenta acerco su mano a la pintura pero apenas la toco y sintió su vista extraña se volvía borrosa,cerro sus ojos mientras los cubría con sus manos aquella sensación era muy extraña pero ya la había sentido cubría sus ojos no se dio cuenta que parte de la pintura estaba desapareciendo hasta llegar a la mitad sin el cielo,apenas estaban dibujadas las personas y el césped era lo único terminado,se quito las manos de los ojos para observar el cambio y que alguien estaba pintando lo que le faltaba la pintura se sorprendió mucho al ver a la persona que sostenía el pincel era el mismo._

_Su otro yo se encontraba frente a al lienzo creando la pintura que observo hace unos momentos con las pinturas en una pequeña caja sobre una mesa a un lado de el,vestía la típica bata para evitar mancharse las ropas,tenia una camiseta blanca doblada encima de los codos y vestía pantalones azules y zapatos encontraba solo consigo mismo pero su otro yo no se daba cuenta de su presencia,entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una imagen._

_De repente la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a un chico con cabello rubio que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las orejas tenia un moño en el lado derecho de su cabeza de color rosa,tenia ojos verdes,vestía una camiseta de color blanca de mangas cortas,tenia un suéter de color rojo amarrado en la cintura,pantalones azules muy pegados y zapatos negros con mucha alegría se acerco a su otro yo._

_-eehh Feli-chan que haces?-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba_

_-vee...hola Feliks-le dijo sonriendo-estoy haciendo una nueva pintura_

_-que bien,es bueno que sigas con tu arte aun que no esta mal que estés con tus amoríos-le dijo riendo un poco_

_-¿a que te refieres?-dijo muy confundido_

_-¿acaso no estas saliendo con el nuevo chico?-le pregunto muy curioso con una mirada acusadora pero burlona_

_-veee?! n-no yo y el solo somos amigos-dijo sonrojándose un poco_

_-pero te gusta-dijo __burlándose_

_-n-no claro que no-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras volvía a pintar_

_-eehh si no es verdad por que te sonrojas Feli-chan?-dijo mientras __sonreía_

_Su otro yo se dio cuenta de su propio sonrojo y no pudo evitar cubrirse su rostro mientras que el otro chico seguía burlándose pero a la vez tratando de no entendía en esos momentos la conversación a que chico nuevo se referían? y por que le decía Feli-chan?_

_Se quedo escuchando la platica de aquellos dos al parecer ambos se llevaban muy bien y les gustaba mucho el arte eso le hizo recordar un gran pasatiempo que realmente adoraba el arte también al parecer recordó un amigo que poco tiempo recordó quien era esa persona que lo estaba acompañando su nombre era Feliks Lukasiewicz se conocían desde la primaria y era uno de sus buenos amigos,siempre se compartían ideas diferentes para resolver problemas o hacer las cosas mas fáciles dependiendo del punto de vista,Feliks vestía la mayor parte del tiempo de una forma un poco femenina por que pensaba que así se miraba bien aun que en esos momentos no vestía tan femenino por una apuesta que había hecho a un chico de su saló chico era tímido con la gente nueva pero con la gente que conocía aveces actuaba problemático y de forma energética._

_Ambos siempre se habían llevado bien aun que en la escuela no se juntaban mucho siempre se saludaban,siempre se preguntaban como estaban también podían encontrarlos juntos en el aula de arte por que ambos estaban en el club de arte de la escuela ademas de que a veces a Italia le tocaba escuchar las quejas de su amigo pero no le importaba siempre lo escuchaba y ayudaba si es que lo necesitaba._

_Paso un rato e Italia seguía dentro de aquel recuerdo que era realmente agradable por que le mostraba a uno de sus amigos y uno de sus grandes pasatiempos,de repente se sintió mareado para luego observar el lugar de color negro el aula desapareció junto a las otras dos personas cuando se le paso el mareo miro algo en el suelo lo sujeto y era una fotografía no pudo evitar sonreír tenia un nuevo recuerdo mientras observaba la imagen el aula donde se encontraba anteriormente volvió aparecer con la pintura terminada._

_Sin darse cuenta alguien entro al aula,aquella persona se le acerco un poco pero no lo suficiente para que el se diera cuenta de su presencia con un poco de miedo aquella persona le hablo-¿s-se le ofrece algo?-le pregunto con nervios la persona,Italia al escuchar la voz volteo a ver quien era mientras guardaba la imagen en la bolsa azul aquella persona que entro era una chica,su altura era menor a la de el tenia el cabello corto rubio con un listón azul,vestía una blusa blanca de mangas largas con los bordes de color amarillo,una falda de color rojo y rosa un poco debajo de las rodillas tenia calcetas largas blancas y zapatos rojos en ese momento la chica tenia en manos una caja con pinceles y pintura dentro._

_-vee yo solo estaba mirando la pintura-dijo un poco apenado_

_-ya veo-se le acerco un poco mas para saber de que pintura hablaba el chico-aah si es muy bonita aun que todavía no la terminan-dijo ahora mas tranquila_

_-cuando crees que terminen de pintarlo?-pregunto de repente aun que sabia que esa pintura era suya_

_-no lo se su creador no a venido por un tiempo-dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesa dejando la caja encima de ella_

_-¿enserio?_

_-si hace un tiempo que no lo vemos dicen que desapareció-dijo confusa-pero aun así cuidamos de su pintura por que sabemos que vendrá a terminarla-dijo mientras tomaba la lona para volver a tapar la pintura,Italia al ver su acción la ayudo aun que en esos momentos no sabia de que hablaba,a que se refería con desapareció? acaso algo malo paso antes de que llegara al departamento?_

_-¿por que dices que desapareció el creador?_

_-pues nadie lo a visto ademas su hermano nos pregunto a cada uno de nosotros si lo habíamos visto y si lo vemos que le avisáramos a el o a su familia-dijo un poco triste-espero que este bien ya es malo que se hayan ido muchos miembros del club_

_-¿se fueron muchos?_

_Ella asintió mientras tomaba un lienzo en blanco para acomodarlo cerca de donde dejo su caja y nuevamente Italia la ayudo-muchas gracias-le dijo sonriendo al recibir ayuda,cuando Italia vio que ella se disponía a pintar se le __acerco_

_-¿que vas a pintar?-le pregunto curioso_

_-un conejo_

_-¿conejo?-dijo confundido_

_-si los hago por que son lindos-dijo un poco sonrojada_

_-tienes razón-dijo mientras observaba al lienzo,ella se dio cuenta de que el chico miraba el lienzo y pensó que tal vez el quería pintar también así que le acerco un pincel de color verde-vee?-dijo al ver que le acercaba algo_

_-¿quieres pintar también?-le pregunto sonriendo_

_Italia le sonrió-claro me encantaría intentarlo-la chica sonrió al escucharlo mientras le entregaba el pincel pero cuando Italia apenas toco el pincel sintió una corriente eléctrica en ambas manos cuando la energía termino se dio cuenta de que el pincel que sujetaba con su mano derecha era un poco mas grande,miro a su mano izquierda que ahora sujetaba una clase de paleta para pintar con los colores básicos también tenia una bata blanca puesta no pudo evitar sonreír al parecer aquella amable chica le dio una herramienta sin perder mas tiempo se acerco a un lienzo blanco y comenzó a pintar mientras platicaba un poco mas con aquella chica._


	6. Escucha al coro

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sueños que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 6_

_El tiempo cuando alguien pinta pasa muy lento pero a la vez muy rápido,el lienzo blanco se llenaba de colores y se llenaba de vida,eso era lo que pensaba sobre su pintura y la pintura de la chica,no supo cuanto tiempo tardo en terminar aquel paisaje que tenia en mente que ahora se encontraba en el lienzo._

_No sabia cuando se quedo solo en aquella aula después de todo cuando la chica termino su pintura le aviso que se iba a retirar para no preocupar a su hermano mayor para después despedirse de Italia,a el no le importo que lo dejara solo,después de todo es malo preocupar a los seres queridos aun que en esos momentos la preocupación para el era no recordar mucho de su termino su cuadro guardo las cosas de artes mientras que le herramienta que estaba utilizando se convertía en una esfera después de todo ya no lo necesitaba,guardo la esfera de múltiples colores como las pinturas que utilizo para su pintura en aquel lienzo,comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al primer piso de aquella escuela._

_Mientras caminaba observaba a su alrededor no había nadie en esos momentos las luces de los pasillos eran las únicas encendidas,todas las aulas estaban oscuras,antes de bajar las escaleras para ir al primer piso miro una de las paredes donde se encontraba un reloj a la vista de todos,tenia números romanos en ese momento indicaba VI que era el numero 6 al parecer a esa hora todos abandonaban la escuela,dejo de observar y bajo las escaleras._

_Llego al primer piso era el único donde las luces parpadeaban en ese momento era extraño hasta sentía un poco de frió,camino dirección hacia donde había entrado anteriormente pero de repente escucho un crujido,observo a su alrededor pero no había nada se calmo un poco cuando se dio cuenta que con cada paso que daba el piso crujía mucho,con cuidado camino por aquel pasillo pero eso no sirvió antes de llegar a la puerta de salida el piso se rompió debajo de el causando que el cayera sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo ni siquiera pudo gritar por la sorpresa y el miedo del suceso inesperado._

_Un ligero dolor lo apoderaba,la caída fue muy dura a otras que había sentido,sentía como punzaba el dolor sin parar,se levanto de donde estaba con un poco de dificultad,observo a su alrededor en especial hacia arriba de el, se suponía que habría un agujero por donde cayo pero en lugar de eso se encontraba una especie de mancha gris en el techo era extraño pero no podía hacer nada para revisar detenidamente aquella mancha por que no había nada en aquel lugar que lo lugar no era muy espacioso y había muy poca luz tampoco había muchos objetos,los pocos que se encontraban tenían figuras extrañas y no parecían ser útiles,en la esquina se encontraba una puerta al parecer era la única salida de aquel cuarto,se acerco para abrir la puerta pero antes de hacerlo escucho un ruido que venia de afuera pero no era aterrador era un sonido interesante,pego su oreja izquierda contra la puerta para escuchar mejor en unos momentos se dio cuenta que era música tranquila pero a la vez prendida,después de escuchar que era aquel ruido acerco su mano a la perilla de la puerta para abrirla de esta forma podrá salir de la habitación y saber quien o que esta haciendo esa música._

_Al cruzar la puerta la música se escuchaba mas fuerte pero no tan fuerte como el lugar con brillos que visito antes,comenzó a caminar por el pasillo donde se encontraba ahora hasta dirigirse a su lado a el se encontraban muchas criaturas mayoría de las que caminaban por allí eran personas con el rostro casi cubierto ya sea por algún sombrero o por un suéter,cerca de las paredes del lugar se encontraban diferentes puestos donde vendían en otros se encontraban varios bailando al compás de la musica,se acerco a una de las personas tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención,esa persona volteo a verla mientras se acomodaba un poco su sombrero_

_-¿que?-le dijo muy confundido y un poco __distraído_

_-vee podría decirme que es este lugar?-le pregunto mientras señalaba varios puestos_

_-ooh estas en la gran plaza un lugar donde puedes escuchar la grandes melodías del lugar,puedes vender o comprar lo que quieras y lo que sea que se te ocurra y cada noche el gran coro musical se presenta ante todos en el escenario-dijo señalando hacia adelante pero en ese momento no se podía diferenciar el escenario del resto de los puesto y la gente-es realmente divertido-finalizo para irse antes de que Italia le dijera otra cosa_

_Italia no pudo preguntar otra cosa o agradecerle por contestar su pregunta,sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el escenario fue un poco difícil acercarse no por el camino sino por la cantidad de criaturas y personas que se encontraban en la gran plaza en aquel momento,era un lugar muy grande y tenia un aura muy entretenida pero nada cómoda había algo que lo sentía incomodo no sabia si era por que la gente casi no lo dejaba caminar o alguna otra cosa._

_Llego frente al escenario realmente era grande y estaba muy bien decorado no había mucha gente cerca de allí solo se encontraba el frente al escenario y pocas personas sobre el escenario acomodando diferentes instrumentos,entre los instrumentos se encontraba un violín,un gran piano de color negro,varias trompetas y flautas entre otros al parecer se iba a tocar música clásica aun que era difícil saberlo ya que también se encontraban instrumentos musicales de otros géneros musicales,de repente vio a alguien teniendo problemas por que sostenía varias cajas y no podía caminar muy bien que digamos se tambaleaba mucho parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento y sin perder tiempo Italia se subió al escenario para poder acercarse aquella persona y ayudarlo pero cuando se le acerco aquella persona no lo dejo que tocara alguna de las cajas._

_-vee necesitas ayuda?-pregunto nervioso Italia después de ver la acción del contrario_

_-claro que no soy lo suficientemente asombroso para sostener estas cajas-le contesto seguro de si mismo y a la vez cansado_

_-¿seguro? parecen ser muy pesadas-le dijo mientras miraba las cajas_

_aquella persona se rio al escucharlo-por supuesto que no solo son unas simples cajas no te preocupes-le dijo tratando de caminar pero de forma muy lenta tal vez por el peso de las cajas_

_Italia sabia que aquella persona estaba teniendo problemas por las cajas pero cada vez que trataba de ayudar le decía no o lo alejaba después de varios intentos fallidos por ayudarlo decido solo mirar a donde querían llevar las cajas y por que no quería nada de ayuda tal vez sea por orgullo pensó de repente pero no conocía a nadie que fuera tan orgulloso o alguien que no le agradara recibir algo de ayuda o tal vez si _

_De repente Italia observo como aquella persona se dirigía al borde del escenario pero no hacia donde estaban las escaleras para bajar_

_-vee creo que vas mal-le __advirtió_

_-no te preocupes nada puede salir mal por que yo soy genial-dijo acercándose mas al borde_

_-pero..._

_-aaahhh-grito era demasiado tarde para convencerlo a que se fuera a otro lado aquella persona se había caído con todas las cajas,Italia se acerco a donde estaba la persona solo para encontrarla boca abajo con algunas de las cajas encima al parecer la caída fue muy fuerte le quito las cajas de encima para mover lo un poco_

_-vee estas bien?-le dijo mientras lo movía suavemente era obvio que la caída lo había afectado pero no podía evitar preguntar si se encontraba bien,la persona se comenzó a mover mientras se comenzaba a sobar la cabeza_

_-si estoy bien-le dijo a Italia con una mueca de dolor pero era un poco extraña acaso estaba tratando de evitar poner expresión de dolor?_

_-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Italia un poco preocupado_

_-no te preocupes esto no es nada comparado con las peleas-dijo orgulloso de si mismo_

_Después__ de que dijera aquellas palabras Italia levanto varias de las cajas antes de que rechazara otra vez su ayuda,sujeto dos cajas no podía con otras estaban un poco pesadas para el ahora entendía que estaban mas pesadas de lo que se miraba y las dejo sobre el escenario,la persona en cambio solo tomo las otras cajas sin decir nada después de todo si necesitaba ayuda pero no le gustaba pedirla,observo con mas atención aquella persona era un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos de color rojo tenia varias vendas en los brazos eso explica por que se le dificultaba levantar las cajas pero por que las trataba de levantar con los brazos lastimados,vestía una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas,pantalones azul oscuro y botas esos momentos la curiosidad lo obligo a preguntar_

_-¿que te paso en los brazos?-le pregunto Italia muy curioso_

_-aah esto no es nada me estaba recuperando de unas fracturas por una pelea que por cierto yo gane obviamente-le contesto riendo_

_-pero si no estas curado completamente por que cargas todas estas cajas tu solo?-le pregunto de un tono un poco mas preocupado_

_-siempre ayudo arreglar el escenario para el coro y no lo dejare de hacer solo por estar lastimado de los brazos soy muy asombroso y nada débil para esto-le dijo de una forma superior_

_-pero si no dejas que se te cure te puedes hacer mas daño_

_-no es grave al principio si descanse un poco pero cuando deje de sentir dolor volví para acá ayudar así que no es nada grave-le dijo mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza_

_-vee menos mal-le dijo un poco tranquilo al saber que no estaba tan grave pero aun así no le agradaba que aquella persona trabajara teniendo los brazos todavía lastimados aun que no fuera grave_

_La persona observo a Italia detenidamente-nunca te había visto por aquí-le dijo sin dejar de verlo-dime como te llamas?_

_-me llamo Italia mucho gusto-le dijo sonriendo_

_-igualmente-le dijo riendo-yo soy el asombroso de todo este lugar y todo el mundo mi nombre es Gilbert-se presento cruzando los brazos muy seguro de si mismo-y que haces por la gran plaza?-le pregunto_

_-solo estaba caminando y observando hasta que me recomendaron venir aquí a ver al coro pero párese que todavía no es hora_

_-llegaste un poco temprano pero no importa así conseguirás un mejor lugar-le dijo señalando el lugar_

_-si creo que tienes razón-le dijo Italia sonriendo para recibir otra sonrisa a cambio después de aquella pequeña platica mas gente comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba el escenario al parecer la hora de la presentación del coro estaba muy chicos bajaron del escenario para poder estar en los primeros lugares mientras esperaban la hora del espectáculo se encontraban platicando tranquilamente._

_De repente Italia volteo a ver a su derecha donde se encontraba una mujer de cabellos largos de color castaño con una flor de color naranja en la cabeza y tenia ojos verdes en esos momentos se encontraba platicando con otra mujer mas pequeña al parecer le daba ánimos pero para que, esa escena entre las dos mujeres se le hizo muy familiar pero por ahora no era del todo claro así que decidió preguntar._

_-vee Gilbert quienes son ellas?-le pregunto señalando hacia las dos mujeres_

_El observo a quienes señalaba y sin mucho interés le contesto la pregunta-la castaña es una marimacho que se encarga del coro siempre trata de apoyarlos aun que hace mejor trabajo asustandolos-le dijo riendo-y la que esta con ella es la principal del coro-dijo para luego voltear a otro lado._

_Después__ de aquello las luces se apagaron de repente pero esto no era de asustarse por que el tiempo de espera había terminado,un hombre salio del escenario para acercarse al piano que se encontraba en una esquina mientras que otras personas que tenían el rostro cubierto se acomodaban en otros lados del escenario y la mujer que estaba con la castaña se encontraba ahora en el centro del escenario para comenzar a entonar una melodía que se le hizo conocida al poco tiempo la música sonaba y el coro comenzaba a cantar con sus increíbles voces._

_A Italia le gustaba escuchar aquel coro para ser su primera vez,al poco tiempo cerro los ojos para prestar mas atención a la canción e imaginar diferentes imágenes en su cabeza sin darse cuenta el mundo cambiaba pero la canción todavía continuaba una punzada de dolor le dio en la cabeza pero no era grave y lo repente todo quedo en silencio esto se le hizo muy extraño ni siquiera el murmuro del publico o cualquier otro sonido era audible en ese momento,abrió los ojos lentamente para saber que fue lo que ocurrió no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al darse cuenta que estaba sobre un escenario diferente donde las grandes cortinas evitaban la vista al publico,no se encontraba solo en ese momento se encontraban pocas personas haciendo los últimos preparativos antes de comenzar el espectáculo._

_-no creo que pueda hacerlo-dijo una voz muy conocida para el ya que era su propia voz,volteo a ver hacia donde la escucho se sorprendió al verse así mismo pero este yo estaba preocupado se acerco para saber que pasaba mientras que otra persona se __acercaba_

_-claro que puedes hacerlo-dijo una voz femenina-has practicado mucho así que todo saldrá bien-le dijo a su otro yo con una sonrisa Italia se sorprendió al ver quien hablaba era la misma mujer castaña que vio antes pero se encontraba vestida de diferente forma,de una forma mas elegante_

_-pero si me equivoco en medio del canto o la gente se aburre o..._

_-nada de eso Feli-chan estoy segura que lo aras bien_

_-vee no lo se Elizabeta-le dijo nervioso_

_Italia al escuchar ese nombre recordó quien era esa mujer,era alguien que conocía cuando era mas pequeño y la consideraba con una hermana mayor,Elizabeta Héderváry era su nombre completo ambos eran buenos amigos aun que se consideraban como parte de la misma familia al recordarla no pudo evitar __sonreír_

_-solo recuerda los ensayos y veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo una voz masculina,era un hombre con cabellos algo despeinados de color castaño oscuro con un rulo que sobre salia de su frente,tenia ojos violetas y usaba gafas,vestía de una forma muy elegante,Italia se sorprendió mucho al verlo era el mismo pianista que vio antes_

_-de verdad lo crees Roderich-dijo su otro yo aun no muy convencido Italia al escuchar el nombre recordó quien era ese hombre,también lo conocía desde pequeño era una persona seria que le encantaba el piano siempre lo tocaba,también le recordó que era algo avaro esto ultimo hizo reír a Italia al recordar varios momentos de la avaricia de Roderich Edelstein,este era su nombre completo._

_-solo respira un poco y recuerda los ensayos-le dijo el hombre para acercarse al piano que se encontraba en el escenario en este momento_

_-lo vez hasta Roderich sabe que todo saldrá bien asi que no te preocupes-dijo Elizabeta mientras acariciaba un poco la cabeza de su otro yo mientras reían un poco_

_De repente una muchacha con vestido rosa y cabello rubio se les acerco era la misma persona que Italia encontró en el aula de artes anteriormente-disculpen es hora de empezar están listos?-pregunto __tranquilamente_

_-eso creo-dijo su otro yo mientras suspiraba _

_-no cree esta seguro-dijo Elizabeta acercándose a la muchacha-todo esta listo Lili-chan_

_La muchacha asintió mientras sonreía mientras se alejaba,Elizabeta deseo por ultima vez suerte a su otro yo mientras se retiraba y su otro yo respiraba tratando de calmar los nervios de repente la voz de la muchacha se escuchaba mas fuerte al parecer era la anfitriona del espectáculo en ese momento,decía:_

_"Damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos...gracias por la espera ahora comenzaremos...para nuestro primer acto el grupo de música presentara a uno de sus mejores cantantes...demos le un aplauso a Feliciano Vargas..."_

_Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras la muchacha junto al publico comenzaron a aplaudir mientras el telón se comenzaba a abrir,ella se retiro para acercarse a otras vez que el telón se abrió las luces del escenario iluminaban donde se encontraba su otro yo,el piano junto a otros instrumentos comenzaron a tocar para después su otro yo comenzara a cantar mientras cerraba los ojos evitando a toda costa observar al publico,aquella melodía que se entonaba era tranquila._

_Se escucho así mismo mientras observaba al publico,todos le ponían atención a su otro yo entre el publico se encontraban varias personas que había visto antes y otras personas que no lograba reconocer en esos momentos,la curiosidad por saber quienes eran era demasiada pero en esos momentos no podía hacer nada para descubrirlo solo mirar,cuando la música se detuvo y su otro yo dejo de cantar al parecer la canción ya había terminado su otro yo abrió sus ojos solo para observar como el publico comenzaba a aplaudirle de forma muy animada,todos le sonreían y le gritaban que había hecho un buen trabajo,esto lo hizo sonreír para luego hacer una reverencia con los demás del grupo de música._

_Después__ de ver esto Italia no pudo evitar sonreír había recordado uno de los recuerdos mas felices que tenia:la primera vez que se presento frente a toda la escuela y familiares también había recordado a otras personas que había poco tiempo después de ver esto el lugar cambio a uno muy oscuro y luminoso era algo frente a el,lo tomo con mucho cuidado para ver que tenia una imagen._

_Al tomar la imagen escucho como la gente aplaudía,su alrededor dejo de ser de color negro para mostrar el escenario de la gran plaza al parecer el coro había terminado su canción,guardo la imagen en su bolsa azul y comenzó a aplaudir al igual que los demás,en esos momentos el se encontraba feliz._

_**Notas de la autora: aquí termina el capitulo 6 lamento si tarde mucho en publicarlo es que tuve varios asuntos que atender, pronto descubriremos que otros recuerdos recuperara Italia,espero que les haya gustado.**_


	7. El cementerio

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sue**__**ños que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 7_

_Era su segundo viaje en aquel tren subterranio tratando de no quedarse dormido esta vez,quien diría que quedarse dormido en el tren dentro del mundo de los sueños al abrir los ojos despertaría pero no dentro del tren si no en su cama en el departamento,como es eso posible? ¿acaso dormir dentro del mundo de los sueños lo hace despertar en el mundo real? era algo que lo puso a pensar pero no era momento de descubrirlo,en esos momentos solo quería saber a donde lo llevaría el tren en que momento se quedo dormido y solo._

_El tiempo que duro dentro de los sueños antes de despertar fue muy largo pero al estar investigando,consiguiendo herramientas e imágenes y convivir con los seres que se encontraban en los diferentes lugares que visito,el tiempo dejaba de importar por que era interesante el mundo de los sueños y lo ayudaba a recuperar sus recuerdos tal vez pronto saldría de su departamento o tal vez no._

_Cuando despertó eran las 7:00 de la mañana al parecer había dormido mucho aun que no quería despertar todavía,se levanto de su cama solo para acercarse en el escritorio y comenzar a escribir después de todo no había nada mas que hacer por el momento,terminando de escribir se acerco al balcón a observar el paisaje pero solo podía ver lo mismo de siempre neblina cubriendo la vista,a veces se quedaba mirando imaginando como seria la ciudad sin que algo cubriera la vista._

_Mientras se encontraba en el balcón comenzó a pensar lo ultimo que paso en el mundo de los sueños antes de quedarse dormido dentro del sueño..._

_El espectáculo de la gran plaza había terminado con todos aplaudiendo hasta ya no poder con las manos un poco adoloridas,la gente comenzó a dispersarse dejando el lugar vació casi igual a como estaba cuando llego,ya no había nada que hacer en aquel lugar ya tenia una imagen no podía pedir otra cosa en la gran plaza esos eran su pensamientos en aquel momento._

_-¿te vas a quedar solo o ya te vas?-le pregunto Gilbert sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

_-ooh creo que ya me ire-dijo confuso despues de todo ya no sabia que hacer pero algo era seguro ya no habia nada interesante en ese lugar,no por ahora_

_-esta bien pues vamos al tren-le dijo señalando a la izquierda para comenzar a caminar_

_-¿y adonde lleva el tren?-le pregunto curioso mientras caminaba a su lado_

_-a diferentes estaciones siempre te lleva a la que menos esperas_

_-¿como sabes en donde bajarte entonces?_

_-solo espero hasta que se detenga-dijo deteniendose frente a la parada del tren,en ese momento no habia muchos esperando solo ellos dos y otras criaturas _

_-vee pero si te bajas en el lugar equivocado que haces?-pregunto curioso y confuso como era posible bajarse en un lugar sin conocerlo despues de todo las personas del mundo de los sueños se orientaban sin problemas pero con un tren asi cual seria el resultado_

_-nunca me equivoco soy demaciado asombroso para eso-dijo riendo muy seguro de si,pero la razon por la que nunca se equivocaba era por que no tenia un lugar a donde ir,siempre estaba en cualquier lugar y el unico donde siempre regresaba o lo encontraban mas seguido era en la gran plaza_

_Italia estaba confundido por la respuesta pero decidió no contradecir después de todo nada sale bien si contradice a alguien en aquel mundo o al menos eso pensaba en ese momento recordando que algunos era un poco testarudos,después de aquella conversación un extraño ruido sonó cerca de ellos al voltear a ver a la derecha se alcanzo ver una luz que se acercaba era el tren que venia de una forma un poco lenta,cuando se detuvo las puertas se abrieron mientras salían varias criaturas y personas pero había algo diferentes en ellas,todas tenían la cabeza baja,caminaban muy lento y algunos pocos se les miraba el rostro tenían los ojos rojizos y con varias lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas,esto realmente le llamo la atención intento acercarse a uno pero lo detuvieron._

_-mejor no te acerques ellos no te contestaran como deberian-le dijo Gilbert mientras lo detenia _

_-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto mas curioso que antes_

_-veras existe una parada que se llama el valle de lagrimas,mayoria de sus habitantes estan tristes nadie sabe por que y cuando un turista llega a ese lugar hay veces que cambia su personalidad a una mas triste y comienzan a llorar sin parar,algunos dicen que ese lugar puede traer recuerdos dolorosos a las personas por esa razon lloran y cuando salen del valle de lagrimas siguen tristes pero despues de un tiempo vuelven a hacer los mismos ignorando lo que vieron en ese lugar_

_-vee enserio?_

_-si y cuando tratas de hablarles es posible que no te contesten o comienzan a llorar mas-dijo mientras entraban al tren buscando lugar para sentarse _

_-ya veo...que mal es eso-dijo casi en un susurro mientras que su curiosidad por visitar ese lugar crecía pero acaso estaría bien quería recuperar sus recuerdos sin importar cual fuera pero podría aguantar el dolor después de ver un recuerdo doloroso,acaso tendrá uno que lo pondría triste es posible pero imaginarlo era imposible _

_Ambos chicos se sentaron cerca de una ventana uno frente al otro mientras comenzaban a platicar de nuevo al poco tiempo las puertas del tren se cerraron al poco tiempo comenzó a moverse lento al principio pero después se movió normalmente como debería andar un tren,aquel tren lucia muy grande por fuera aun que adentro en el vagón donde se encontraban lucia mas pequeño._

_El tiempo dentro del tren parecía ser muy largo para Italia que en ese momento se encontraba observando la ventana con la mente en otro lado,sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente para luego quedarse dormido recargando su cabeza contra la ventana,Gilbert se dio cuenta que su compañero se había quedado dormido pero decidió no molestarlo y solo se le quedo viendo con ternura._

_Cuando Italia comenzó a despertar sintió algo extraño,no sentía el movimiento del tren y donde se encontraba su cabeza era mas cómodo que antes,lo primero que vio al despertar fue el techo pero era diferente no se parecía al del tren que era de color amarillo con varias luces este en cambio era de otro color muy familiar para el,pudo reconocer el lugar después de unos minutos se levanto casi de golpe como era posible que ahora se encontraba en su departamento._

_-veee?!-grito sorprendido al darse cuenta que despertó en su departamento en lugar del interior del tren,lanzo un largo suspiro para luego levantarse de su cama y comenzó hacer las actividades que siempre hacia al despertar_

_...Eso fue lo ultimo que ocurrió en el mundo de los sueños,terminando de pensar en aquello se acerco a su cama a dormir de nuevo,quería saber a que lugar podría llevarlo el tren,conocer un nuevo lugar para continuar su búsqueda,no paso mucho tiempo desde que despertó pero en esos momentos solo quería dormir otra vez al poco tiempo entro al mundo de los sueños..._

_Su segundo viaje en tren casi terminaba,observo la ventana solo para ver un paisaje oscuro,donde se encontraba en esos momentos,el no lo sabia pero la curiosidad era muy grande que no aparto la vista de la ventana para tratar de encontrar algo que no fuera la oscuridad,sin darse cuenta el tren se detuvo pero era difícil saberlo el paisaje era tan oscuro que no se notaba si se movía o pasajero del tren aparte de el se le acerco era una criatura de color morado tenia varias extremidades era como una clase de pulpo o medusa extraña no tenia ojos ni boca pero aun así pudo acercarse a Italia sin problemas de tropezar para luego jalar un poco la manga de su camiseta para llamar la atención,al sentir aquel movimiento Italia aparto su vista de la ventana saliendo de sus pensamientos,observo a la criatura era extraña pero no podía negar que era curiosa._

_-vee que ocurre?-le pregunto a la criatura esta solo señalo con una de sus extremidades una de las puertas que se encontraba abierta mientras otro pasajero salia_

_-ooh ya podemos salir-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-gracias por avisarme-le dijo a la criatura mientras le daba unas palma ditas en su cabeza,la criatura solo hizo una seña extraña y se alejo para acercarse a la puerta Italia lo siguió._

_Al salir del tren lo único que observo era oscuridad apenas podía ver a otros pasajeros el lugar era muy oscuro casi no podía ver nada,trato de caminar un poco hacia adelante sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía,mientras caminaba golpeo algo con sus pies con cuidado movió sus pies para saber donde quedo lo que sea que había pisado lo volvió a sentir era algo duro,se agacho con mucho cuidado para poder tocarlo con las manos con algo de dificultad pudo tomar el objeto trato de verlo pero era un poco difícil apenas podía ver un interruptor que tenia aquel objeto para luego con su dedo pulgar mover el interruptor._

_Cuando lo hizo una fuerte luz lo cegó por un momento mientras sentía una energía por todo su brazo,con la otra mano se tallo un poco los ojos para luego observar a su alrededor frente a el había luz y podía ver un camino al parecer el objeto que consiguió era una linterna pero era un poco extraña para ser una linterna común y corriente lograba iluminar gran parte del camino no solo frente a el también iluminaba a su derecha e izquierda esto lo sorprendió pero no le importo ya que ahora tenia algo que lo ayudara a ver mejor en aquella densa oscuridad,ahora que tenia luz comenzó a caminar por aquel camino que se encontraba frente a el._

_Después__ de estar caminado en linea recta encontró un gran cerca en esos momentos la puerta de la cerca estaba abierta,era grande pero era extraño que hubiera una cerca en ese lugar,la luz lograba iluminar muy bien pero no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera la cerca o el camino que estaba siguiendo,con mucha curiosidad atravesó la cerca solo para darse cuenta que el paisaje cambio drasticamente no solo se encontraba el camino sino que también había varias personas y criaturas transparentes caminando por el lugar también había una gran cantidad de flores en el lugar rodeado una especie de rocas cuando se acerco a una de aquellas piedras se dio cuenta que tenia grabado un texto que decía:_

_''1980-1999 R.I.P''_

_Eso escrito era lo único que podía entender mientras que lo demás se encontraba borroso en ese momento entendió que aquella piedra y todas las demás eran lapidas,en esos momentos se encontraba en una clase de cementerio,con mucho cuidado se alejo de la lapida y comenzó a caminar cuidando de no pisar alguna flor o lapida,su curiosidad por eso trato de hablar con alguna de las personas que pasaban por allí pero ninguna le hizo caso,era extraño pero decidió no seguir insistiendo y siguió caminando por aquel cementerio._

_Después__ de caminar un rato logro ver a alguien un poco mas alejado de los demás,a simple vista paresia una persona normal pero era diferente a los otros que se encontraban en el cementerio por que no era transparente como los otros,se le acerco con mucha curiosidad,aquella persona vestía una camiseta de manga muy larga mas que sus brazos,pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color,tenia el cabello color negro atado en una coleta y tenia sujetando algo en su mano izquierda pero no se lograba ver que se le acerco pero aquella persona reacciono antes de que le hablara alejándose de Italia mientras se ponía en guardia._

_-vee lo siento no queria asustarte-dijo Italia un poco apenado al ver la reaccion que hizo aquella persona antes de llamarle la atencion_

_-no estoy asustado,solo que no esperaba a alguien como tu-aru-le dijo mientras volvia a pararse frente a una lapida_

_-¿alguien como yo?-le pregunto muy confundido_

_-si eres alguien de carne y hueso no como todos los demas en este lugar-aru_

_-¿todos los demás?_

_-si todos aqui son fantasmas ¿no te habias dado cuenta-aru?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la lapida_

_-si me di cuenta...-dijo Italia mientras se le acercaba-tu no eres como los demás por que estas aquí?-pregunto curioso después de todo era la única persona de carne y hueso aparte de el_

_Aquella persona lo volteo a ver un poco serio pero de forma amable-siempre vengo aquí a visitarlo-aru-dijo mientras presionaba un objeto que tenia en sus manos contra su pecho_

_-¿a quien?-le pregunto con un poco mas de curiosidad _

_-es dificil describirlo,las otras personas le tenian mucho miedo por que tenia esa aura oscura a su alrededor admito que yo tambien le tenia miedo pero al poco tiempo perdi el miedo y comenzamos a llevarnos bien-suspiro-y conforme paso el tiempo se volvio alguien importante para mi-aru_

_-¿era tu mejor amigo?_

_-pues...no exactamente-aru-dijo con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro para luego voltear a otro lado _

_-vee?-dijo Italia al no entender la reaccion del otro _

_Un silencio incomodo apodero el lugar aquella persona se encontraba muy apenado aun que Italia no lo sabia,era muy difícil explicar a quien visitaba después de todo nadie se lo había preguntado antes._

_-¿como fue que...?-trato de preguntar Italia pero no sabia como hacerlo,tenia curiosidad por saber de quien era la lapida como había muerto pero no quería hacer sentir mal a aquella persona,en cambio el solo miro a Italia con sorpresa _

_-¿acaso no sabes como fue-aru?-le pregunto confundido,Italia solo negó con la cabeza-¿enserio? ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_-¿recordar? ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto muy confundido acaso en el pasado había presenciado una muerte y si era asi de quien era_

_-que envidia a mi me gustaría olvidar aquel día-aru-dijo mientras suspiraba _

_-¿aquel día? ¿p-por que?_

_-de verdad lo olvidaste-suspiro-pareces que no recuerdas nada-aru_

_-vee tienes razón no lo recuerdo-hizo una breve pausa-¿me podrias decir exactamente que paso?-pregunto con un poco de miedo_

_La persona miro la lapida mientras suspiraba para luego voltear a ver a Italia asintiendo la cabeza no muy convencido-veras todo comenzo cuando mi clase y la de tu hermano iban a salir de viaje para los estudios yo no pude ir por que me encontraba enfermo esos días-aru,el me prometió traerme un recuerdo aun que yo no se lo pidiera pero el seguía insistiendo,entonces ambos salones se fueron a los camiones mientra iban por la carretera hubo un accidente-aru...los camiones junto a otros autos chocaron...donde el se encontraba se volteo...y nadie de allí sobrevivió-dijo triste-mientras que en el otro camión sobrevivieron muy pocos...yo no sabia eso hasta que ese día alguien marco a mi teléfono llorando-aru...era su hermana mayor quien me aviso...me dijo que el no sobrevivo y que el funeral de todas las victimas seria al día siguiente-aru-dijo con ojos llorosos mientras hacia una breve pausa_

_Italia lo escuchaba con mucha atención aquella historia le sonaba un poco familiar pero había algo que no entendía de donde la había escuchado si el no estuvo allí. Cuando aquella persona volvió a hablar para contarle sobre el funeral,le dio un dolor de cabeza mientras lo escuchaba,entendía lo que pasaba aquella historia lo estaba llevando a una imagen, aun nuevo recuerdo,cerro los ojos con fuerza la voz de aquella persona dejo de escucharse y solo se escuchaba gente llorando,al abrir los ojos logro ver a mucha gente entre la gente vio a la persona con la que estaba hablando se le acerco solo para verlo con la cara cubierta frente a un ataúd donde se encontraba un chico con heridas muy graves con una bufanda rosada cubriendo gran parte del cuello y rostro,al parecer la persona que se encontraba en el ataúd era la persona que estaba en el ataúd era la persona que estaba chico de cabellos negros no paraba de llorar no le importaba que las personas a su alrededor trataran de calmarlo el solo seguía llorando mientras susurraba varias palabras pero era difícil entenderlas por que las decía en otro idioma._

_Mientras se encontraba en aquel funeral Italia observaba a su alrededor para saber que otra persona se encontraba allí,por ahora solo logro recordar que mucha gente de su escuela había muerto entre ellos alguien importante para el chico de cabellos negros y varios que eran del club de arte,al ver aquellas personas aun que varias no las conocía lo hacia sentir triste,de repente pudo ver a alguien familiar se le acerco solo para descubrir que era su otro yo junto a un chico con el mismo rulo solo que del lado contrario y tenia varias vendas,ese era su hermano._

_-ese bastardo no tubo por que salvarme-dijo su hermano_

_-vee por que dices eso?-le pregunta su otro yo_

_-por que si el no hubiese hecho nada no estaría muerto,debió dejarme en lugar de salvarme realmente era un estúpido-dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos_

_-no digas eso..._

_-pero es la verdad por que...por que...-dijo rompiendo en llanto,su otro yo al verlo así lo abrazo-¿que haces? no tienes por que..-le dijo cubriendo su rostro ya no le importaba que su hermano menor lo estuviera abrazando en ese momento ya no le importaba nada_

_Italia al verlo así trato de mirar quien era la persona quien salvo a su hermano antes de que lo sepultaran,logro verlo era un chico de cabellos semi-ondulado color café y tenia heridas mucho mas graves que el otro chico que miro antes de repente recordó quien era la persona que salvo a su hermano,era un gran amigo de su hermano y un buen amigo de la familia._

_-¿Antonio a muerto?-se pregunto a si mismo al recordar quien era,sentía mucha tristeza por lo que había recordado pero tenia aun mas al recordar lo importante que era para su hermano pero no podía evitar sentir respeto por que gracias a Antonio su hermano mayor sobrevivió aquel cruel accidente_

_Después__ de recordar las personas alrededor desaparecieron,mientras algo caía del cielo lentamente,frente a el había una imagen,mientras la voz del chico peli-negro terminaba de relatar aquel día,tomo la imagen y la guardo._

_-así fue...como paso-aru-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Italia al verlo así se preocupo-lamento lo que sucedió y lo siento no quería que..._

_-no importa-dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras limpiaba su rostro-nunca había hablado sobre esto así que se podría decir que ya no tengo un peso encima-dijo mirando el objeto que nunca había soltado era una especie de collar _

_-¿que es eso?-pregunto Italia curioso al ver el objeto_

_El chico solo sonrió-esto fue lo primero que me regalo fue cuando...-en eso se sonrojo y suspiro-cuando...se me...declaro-aru-dijo en un susurro que Italia logro escuchar se sorprendió mucho_

_-¿entonces tu y el eran...novios?-pregunto muy confundido_

_-no lo sabias pensé que el chismoso de Alfred te dijo-aru,cuando se entero le dijo a toda la escuela sobre mi relación con Ivan-dijo sonriendo_

_En ese momento pensó quien era Alfred? en esos momentos no había tenido ningún encuentro con alguien con ese nombre,y el segundo nombre no era necesario preguntar era obvio que Ivan era la persona que se encontraba en el ataúd frente al chico en sus recuerdos_

_-creo que lo olvide-comento Italia de repente sin darse cuenta que lo hizo en voz alta,el chico lo había escuchado pero no se enojo solo se __rió_

_-mi hermano siempre decía que eras distraído pero nunca pensé que tanto-comento volteando a ver la lapida para luego levantarse de donde estaba_

_-vee?-dijo Italia ahora mas confundido,al parecer el chico que estaba junto a el lo conocía por su hermano pero quien era su hermano,había dicho el nombre de alguien que no recordaba ahora decía que su hermano le comento cosas sobre el pero por que no lograba recordarlo,volteo a ver donde se encontraba el chico tal vez si le preguntaba alguna otra cosa lograr recordar pero ahora estaba solo,se levanto de su lugar observando el lugar alumbrando con la linterna que todavía tenia en manos todo este tiempo pero no logro verlo como es posible que se haya ido tan rá perder mas tiempo comenzó a caminar por aquel cementerio buscando algo que lo ayudara con sus nuevas dudas._


	8. Debes tener cuidado

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sueñ**__**os que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 8_

_Mientras caminaba por el cementerio pensaba lo que había visto y escuchado anteriormente realmente se sorprendido por lo que paso,en esos momentos buscaba algo que lo ayudara pero por ahora no había nada interesante solo mas lapidas y gente transparente o eso parecía hasta llegar a un lugar donde la luz de la linterna iluminaba una especie de agujero,se acerco con cuidado a donde estaba con aquella luz logro ver el agujero pero no lograba ver el fondo,tenia curiosidad por saber a donde llevaba pero a la vez mucho cuidado trato de alejarse pero para su mala suerte una criatura extraña apareció frente a el asustandolo causando que cayera al agujero._

_La caída fue muy fuerte como para romperse algún hueso o tener alguna hemorragia grave pero en cambio solo sentía el mismo dolor que había recibido por otras caídas,se sentó en el suelo este era duro de color gris,observo hacia arriba donde había caído pero lo único que pudo ver era un cielo muy nublado,lanzo un suspiro para luego ver frente a el una esfera cristalina que brillaba,con mucho cuidado la tomo y la linterna que tenia anteriormente se convirtió una esfera al caer,esto significa que era una herramienta,esto lo hizo sonreír y mas al no perder aquel objeto que ocupaba en esos momentos donde la niebla comenzaba a rodearlo._

_Comenzó__ a caminar por aquel lugar,la luz le servia para no tropezar con las grandes piedras de color negro pero no le servia para ver lo que podría haber frente a el,la niebla era muy espesa casi igual a la niebla que cubría la ciudad cuando salia al balcón,pasaron varios minutos caminando por aquella neblina hasta que observo una sombra,esto lo asusto un poco pero aun así se acerco a donde la había visto la sombra solo para encontrar mas niebla cubriendo el lugar._

_Siguió__ caminando buscando que fue lo que causo la sombra,al poco tiempo la niebla comenzó a desaparecer,la luz de aquella linterna parecía ya no servirle así que volvió a su forma de esfera cayendo frente a el,la tomo con mucho cuidado y la guardo en su bolsa azul._

_Frente a el se encontraba una especie de montaña pero lo mas extraño era una figura encima de aquella montaña,se acerco un poco mas pero antes de buscar la herramienta de las alas que de seguro lo ayudaría a subir,algo paso cerca de el volteo a ver que era y lo único que pudo ver era un pequeño agujero,lo observo con mucho cuidado pero no había nada interesante allí,observo nuevamente a la montaña para observar la figura extraña pero ahora logro ver que era una persona de pie encima de la montaña._

_Italia observo con curiosidad aquella persona,estaba vestido casi igual que el solo que de diferentes colores,tenia una camiseta de color blanca de manga larga con varias manchas rojas,una corbata negra,unos pantalones de color marrón y botas negras que le llegaban debajo de la donde estaba no podía alcanzar ver el rostro de la persona por esta razón Italia sintió mucha curiosidad por saber quien era,así que intento acercarse pero apenas dio un paso y aquella persona salto de la montaña quedando frente a el._

_-vee e-estas bien?-le pregunto Italia preocupado al ver desde que altura se lanzo la persona pero a la vez estaba asombrado al ver que cayo de pie y al parecer no tenia una herida._

_Esta persona solo rió al escuchar aquella pregunta,en esos momentos tenia la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo evitando mostrar su rostro-la pregunta es...-comenzó a decir-¿como estas tu?-termino de decir levantando la se sorprendió al verlo se parecía mucho a el pero tenia los ojos de otro color,la piel mas morena y el cabello un poco mas oscuro._

_-vee?-fue lo único que pudo decir Italia por el asombro al ver a esa persona_

_-ehh? esa no era la respuesta que esperaba-le dijo un poco aburrido _

_-...¿quien eres?-pregunto de forma curiosa pero decidida aquella persona solo se rió de una forma maliciosa como si fuera hacerle algún daño._

_-al parecer ya olvidaste ese día,que sorpresa-dijo __sarcásticamente_

_-¿ese día?-dijo muy confundido_

_-donde te hiciste pedazos y me dejaste nacer-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de Italia_

_-¿de que hablas?-dijo un poco asustado_

_La persona lo vio de pies a cabeza casi sin ningún interés sin quitar esa sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro,por un momento pensó que seria divertido decirle lo que ocurrió aquel día pero prefirió atormentarlo un poco-no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-dijo fingiendo sorpresa-pero como es posible,eso nadie lo puede olvidar_

_-pues acaba de pasar,alguien olvido-dijo honestamente_

_-ya lo note-dijo con una mueca de asco para luego cambiarla a la sonrisa que tenia antes-dime...¿todavía recuerdas este lugar?-pregunto recibiendo como repuesta un movimiento de cabeza negativo-ya veo,lastima,todos saben que debes de ser valiente para caminar por estos lugares...en cambio tu caminas con miedo_

_-y-yo..._

_-vez,tu miedo se esta apoderando de ti,al poco tiempo desearas nunca haber entrado a este lugar-dijo mientras __reía_

_-vee...no se a que te refieres..._

_-tratando de ser el valiente...que idiota de tu parte_

_Italia solo lo observo entre confundido y enojado por el ultimo comentario que aquella persona le hizo,simplemente no entendía el día que se refería tampoco entendía sobre el lugar donde se encontraba,tenia curiosidad era lo único que sentía pero no podía negar que algunas cosas que le decía aquella persona daban algo de cambio aquella persona no podía evitar reír al ver aquella expresión del otro después de todo es divertido ver como los forasteros se asustaban o se enojaban con el,por sus comentarios pero lo que mas le gustaba hacer era mucho mas cruel aunque en esos momentos no mostraba ese lado todavía._

_-no me mires así,solo soy honesto ademas lo que estas haciendo no es suficiente para sobrevivir-dijo mientras movía un poco su corbata_

_-¿sobrevivir? ¿de que cosa? de tus comentarios-dijo sin importarle la mirada de aquella persona al principio se miraba muy enojado pero luego soltó unas carcajadas mientras se acomodaba las mangas-¿q-que es tan divertido?-pregunto no muy seguro_

_-tienes razón en teoría-hizo una breve pausa mientras se le acercaba-de lo que deben sobrevivir...-se acerco a su oído-...es de mi-le dijo al oído casi en un susurro,Italia al escucharlo se aparto un poco pero el se lo impido mientras se reía-realmente eres un torpe...-al decir esto trato de mover su manga izquierda pero al hacerlo Italia logro darle un pequeño empujón y alejarse_

_-¿p-por que de ti?-pregunto con lo poco que habían hablado parecía ser una de esas personas que saben hacer enojar a los demás pero exactamente por que tenían que sobrevivir de el._

_La persona solo sonrió mientras que sacaba una especie de cuchillo de su manga izquierda y comenzaba a jugar con el con ambas manos-veras el día en que tu mente se volvió un manicomio,yo nací de lo mas oscuro y perturbador de este mundo,soy capaz de hacer cosas que tu nunca harías y mas..._

_-pero este mundo no esta de cabeza como dices-dijo recordando todos los lugares que había visitado hasta ahora,claro tenia sus rarezas pero nadie podía negar que era un lugar asombroso que despierta su curiosidad_

_-tal vez pero antes...-rió un poco-no podías dormir al ver los horrores que existían aquí,habías destruido todo por aquel trauma que tuviste que,sumándolo con todo el sufrimiento que antes tuviste,fue la gota que derramo el vaso..._

_-¿a que trauma te refieres?-pregunto con un poco de miedo pero aun así quería saber que paso_

_Aquella persona solo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía-ojala pudiera decirte pero si lo hago donde estaría la __diversión_

_-vee?-dijo al no entender aquella respuesta_

_-se que no tienes todos tus recuerdos y se que no recuerdas a las personas que se relacionan en esto...así que si te digo no me entenderás entonces-dijo acercándose-donde estaría la diversión de ver como te rompes en pedazos como lo hiciste hace tiempo-dijo esto ultimo mientras lanzaba el cuchillo a una roca causando que esta le salieran grietas y sacaba otro cuchillo de sus mangas para jugar con el_

_-n-no creo que eso vuelva a pasar-dijo tratando de mantener su voz normal y no comenzar a balbucear de miedo_

_-eso crees pero cada vez que fingías olvidar te auto destruías mas-dijo alejándose mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo que cayo frente a el sin hacerle ningún daño_

_-¿auto destruía?_

_-tu mente...antes era un caos y ahora esta tranquilo por que no recuerdas nada...pero cuando todo el dolor vuelva en ti todo volverá a ser un caos_

_-te equivocas...-dijo Italia mientras miraba a otro lado-tal vez vuelva a sentir dolor pero no dejare que me atormente_

_-puede que tengas razón pero no importa como lo recuerdes el dolor no es fácil de olvidar y cuando lo recuerdes sabrás de lo que hablo-dijo casi sin mucho interés con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sacaba varios cuchillos_

_Después__ de aquella palabras el cielo de aquel lugar comenzó a cambiar era mucho mas sombrío que antes parecía que una tormenta se acercaba aquel lugar._

_Aquella persona bufo al ver el cielo,guardo sus cuchillos-veras para que no creas que soy tan "malo"-dijo entre comillas mientras movía las manos y riéndose por que el mismo no lo creía eso-te dejo eso puedes usarlo para lo que quieras-dijo señalando el cuchillo que le lanzo anteriormente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta sin mas que decir._

_Italia observo aquel cuchillo no muy seguro por alguna razón no estaba seguro si hacerle caso a esa persona o no,se quedo parado mirando aquel objeto por un rato al final,no convencido,se acerco al cuchillo con las manos un poco lo toco sintió una corriente eléctrica en su brazo derecho,el cuchillo que ahora tenia en mano era diferente ahora,tenia el mango del cuchillo era de color negro y el metal de aquel objeto estaba mas grande,miro el objeto que resulto ser una herramienta no estaba seguro si le serviría en adelante pero en esos momentos escucho un ruido muy fuerte,observo el cielo estaba mas negro que antes y se podía ver varias luces en ellos,el cielo estaba relampagueando para luego comenzar a llover._

_La lluvia comenzó un poco lento esto lo hizo sentir tranquilo después de todo nunca había tocado la lluvia en el mundo de los sueños ni tampoco el la vida real por esta razón quería sentir el agua empapan dolo pero cuando la lluvia comenzó un poco mas fuerte la tranquilidad que sentía desapareció._

_Aun que fuera un sueño y era imposible que se enfermara por la lluvia decidió buscar un lugar para refugiarse,camino por aquel lugar con un poco de dificultad por que la lluvia no lo dejaba ver muy bien a donde se dirigía pero aun así seguía caminando por aquel lugar que se encontraba oscuro como la noche pero no tanto ya que no era necesario utilizar la linterna en esos momentos._

_En un momento la lluvia fue demasiado para el ya se encontraba muy mojado por suerte encontró un lugar para poder cubrirse de la lluvia,una especie de túnel el apenas entro y dejo de sentir la lluvia,al voltear atrás pudo ver como seguía lloviendo,ahora no sabia que hacer así que se sentó en suelo frió de aquel túnel dejando la bolsa en el suelo y arriba de ella el cuchillo que todavía no tomaba su forma de esfera._

_Se quedo mirando el paisaje la lluvia era muy fuerte hasta se podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas golpeando el suelo por alguna extraña razón no sentía frió a pesar de estar totalmente mojado y estar sentado a unos centímetros de la entrada del túnel,el viento comenzaba a soplar por aquel lugar era igual de fuerte que la lluvia pero aun así ninguna gota entraba al túnel._

_Al poco tiempo comenzó a sentirse cansado,era realmente extraño sentir las ganas de dormir dentro de un sueño? _

_Pero en esos momentos no sabia que otra cosa hacer en aquel lugar así que se acostó en el suelo era realmente incomodo pero no quería reposar su cabeza encima de la bolsa después de todo las esferas eran cristalinas y no sabia que clase de consecuencia sucedería si las rompiera todas por accidente al mismo tiempo pero antes de acostarse entre sus manos tenia una parte de la bolsa de esta forma había menos probabilidades de que alguien se la llevara aun que no había visto mas personas o criaturas en ese darse cuenta se quedo dormido dentro de aquel túnel mientras la lluvia continuaba al parecer no se iba a calmar en esos momentos._

_El tiempo que duro dormido en aquel túnel era difícil de saber,poco a poco abrió sus ojos se sentía un poco incomodo,lo primero que observo fue que la lluvia había terminado pero el cielo seguía muy oscuro al parecer las nubes no se habían ido o la noche ya cubría todo el lugar,Italia se sentó en el suelo mientras se tallaba los ojos esto no lo sorprendió mucho pero al parecer no siempre dormir dentro de un sueño hace que despiertes en el mundo real,esto era muy raro pero no era el momento para pensar en ello._

_Tomo con cuidado la bolsa azul guardando la esfera que contenía el cuchillo y se la volvía acomodar,se paro de donde estaba,se estiro un poco después de todo aquel lugar no era el mejor para dormir,sin perder mas tiempo siguió investigando el túnel donde se encontraba pero era muy oscuro así que decidió usar la linterna una vez mas._

_Con la linterna en manos comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del túnel,al principio no había nada interesante en aquel lugar solo rocas y humedad como cualquier túnel ordinario,después de caminar varios metros llego frente a una planta extraña parecía ser un árbol era grande,sus raíces desafiaban a la grandes rocas,sus ramas eran muy largas que cubrían casi todo esa parte del túnel,aquella planta estaba muy seca al parecer nunca nadie la había tocado o cuidado durante mucho tiempo,se le acerco y la toco comprobando que realmente estaba muy desgastada la planta._

_El árbol era lo único que había al final del túnel,ya no tenia nada que hacer allí dentro así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de ese llego a la salida del túnel y noto algo extraño,el paisaje de afuera cambio mucho ahora se encontraba muy iluminado al parecer el sol por fin había salido o al menos eso pensaba Italia._

_Apenas dio un paso hacia al frente y la linterna se rompía para volver a su forma de esfera mientras la luz de afuera lo cegó por un momento,al abrir sus ojos lo primero que hizo fue tomar la esfera y guardarla para luego observar a su alrededor no pudo evitar parpadear un poco._

_-vee? ¿como fue que llegue aquí?-se dijo para si mismo al ver el lugar _

_El nuevo lugar donde se encontraba era mas iluminado con pocas nubes en el cielo aun que este era de color blanco,el suelo de aquel lugar era blanco aun que no parecía ser algún piso de alguna casa o edificio era mas como un césped,había varias plantas y piedras de color negro mientras que otras pocas eran del mismo color que el suelo observando a su alrededor los únicos colores que había en ese lugar eran blanco y negro._

_Un lugar muy extraño para el pero a la vez despertaba su curiosidad así que continuo caminando por aquel lugar para descubrir si había algo interesante o algo que lo ayudara después de todo encontrarse con aquella persona anteriormente despertó mas dudas de las que podía cargar realmente tenia que recuperar varios recuerdos para entender a que se refería esa persona._

**_Notas de la autora:Siempre hay algo que representa sentimientos negativos en los sueños ya sea el dolor,tristeza ,enojo entre otros y eso es lo que quise agregar en este capitulo,espero les haya gustado._**


	9. Un recuerdo blanco y negro

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sue**__ñ__**os que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 9_

_Aquel lugar blanco y negro parecía ser un desierto por el momento no había encontrado otra cosa que no fueran plantas y rocas pero eso no lo detenía de investigar el gran desierto donde se encontraba._

_El tiempo que había caminado parecía ser como media hora aun que en el mundo de los sueños es difícil saber que hora era,al parecer ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar Italia suspiro para después buscar la herramienta que le ayudaba a regresar al inicio de sus sueños aun que no se sentía muy cómodo usarla que digamos pero antes de utilizar aquella herramienta observo algo extraño a lo lejos._

_-vee...que extraño eso no estaba allí antes...¿o si?-dijo muy confundido la verdad no había visto eso antes así que decidió acercarse pero antes guardo la herramienta para luego correr a lo que sea que había a lo lejos._

_Se acerco lo suficiente para descubrir que era lo que había visto,era algo extraño era como una especie de entrada a un lugar sin puerta pero en medio de la nada se encontraba algo así? Antes de pasar por aquel lugar lo rodeo solo para encontrar que no había nada detrás,volvió a pararse frente a la entrada no paraba de verla realmente era extraño pero muy sorprendente,por alguna razón una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro,la curiosidad lo domino y lentamente se acerco mas a la entrada para poder cruzarla._

_Cruzo la entrada,dentro el paisaje había cambiado tenia el suelo igual que el anterior solo que de color negro,el cielo era también de color negro pero podía ver con claridad por extraño que paresia de un lugar con colores oscuros,había varias flores de color blanco eso era lo único de diferente color en aquel lugar._

_Camino por aquel lugar sin ningún problema pero al parecer era igual que el otro un gran desierto,lo único a simple vista que se podía encontrar allí eran las flores blancas todas eran del mismo tamaño excepto una que se encontraba en medio de un grupo de flores que formaban un gran circulo en el suelo,se acerco hacia la flor con mucho cuidado evitando pisar a las otras flores,la observo por unos instantes realmente era bonita aquella flor no podía dejar de verla,sin darse cuenta alguien se acercaba hacia a el,los pasos sonaban por todo el lugar pero la mente de Italia se encontraba perdida por esta razón parecía que no escuchaba los pasos._

_La persona que se acercaba estaba indecisa después de todo no le gustaba molestar a los demás pero era muy inusual que alguien aparte de el estuviera en aquel lugar,cuando se acerco lo suficiente solo lo observo pero no sabia como llamar su atención,no sabia que decirle pensó en tocarlo para llamar su atención pero desecho esa idea después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a estar con otras personas,al final decidió por fin hablarle._

_-disculpe...¿que esta haciendo?-le pregunto logrando llamar la atención del contrario_

_Italia al escuchar aquella voz se sobresalto un poco reaccionando al fin dejando los pensamientos aun lado,volteo a ver de quien era la persona que se encontraba frente a el vestía completamente de blanco,era un poco mas bajo que el,su cabello era de color negro y tenia los ojos de color marrón._

_-vee solo estaba viendo las flores-dijo un poco nervioso después de todo no esperaba encontrar a alguien en aquel desierto_

_-ya veo...-dijo aquella persona mientras se acercaba a una de las flores,con una regadera comenzó rociar a la flor _

_-¿son tuyas las flores?-pregunto Italia muy curioso al ver la acción del contrario_

_-no...estas flores ya habían florecido antes de que yo llegara-suspiro-solo las cuido para que su belleza se conserve como cuando llegue-dijo de forma calmada sin detener su acción hacia las flores_

_-¿te gustan mucho verdad?_

_-me gusta cuidarlas...me tranquiliza hacerlo-le contesto mientras detenía su acción y volteaba hacia a Italia-dígame...¿que esta haciendo aquí?-pregunto un poco nervioso_

_Italia noto los nervios de aquella persona pero no hizo comentario sobre eso solo sonrió-encontré la entrada a este lugar y solo quise investigar-dijo tranquilo como si hablara con un conocido algo extraño por que no recordaba si lo conocía en la vida real o tal vez si..._

_-¿de verdad encontró la entrada a este lugar?-pregunto un poco asombrado_

_-s-si pero cualquiera __podría_

_-no...nadie puede...o eso creía...-dijo confundido y a la vez pensativo_

_Italia lo observo confundido no entendía por que la expresión del contrario acaso nadie mas había estado en ese lugar,se puso a pensar un poco recordando que otros seres del mundo de los sueños se encontraban solos sin nadie mas en otro lugares,no sabia por que pero al parecer la persona frente a el tenia el mismo caso._

_-¿por que creías eso?-le pregunto curioso _

_-a pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a otra persona en este lugar-dijo tranquilo mientras se acercaba a otro grupo de flores y las comenzaba a regarlas con el agua_

_-vee que extraño...-dijo llamando la atención del contrario-este lugar es bonito me pregunto por que nadie mas viene-dijo tranquilo sin darse cuenta que aquella persona se detuvo solo para escuchar aquellas palabras _

_El silencio reino aquellos momentos por un buen tiempo hasta que aquella persona decidió hablar-es lindo pero nadie viene por que...no pueden-dijo tranquilo para ser palabras muy sorprendentes para Italia_

_-vee? ¿por que?-dijo muy confundido como era que nadie mas podía ir a ese lugar_

_-por que la única entrada para llegar hasta este lugar es en un lugar en ruinas...un lugar donde nadie sobrevive..._

_-¿a que te refieres?-dijo muy confundido_

_Aquella persona no podía contestar no sabia como,cada vez que iba a abrir la boca la cerraba rápidamente con una mirada confusa,Italia al ver sus reacciones se sorprendió al parecer esa persona estaba nerviosa o realmente no sabia explicarle pero...-no te preocupes no tienes por que responderme-...no tenia ningún problema ademas no quería presionarlo._

_-lo siento...-le dijo volteando a otro lado _

_-descuida-le dijo con una sonrisa_

_El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos dos,solo el sonido del agua rociando las flores se podía escuchar en esos momentos,Italia pensó que clase de conversación podía hacer con aquella persona,por alguna razón tenia confianza en el pero no sabia que decirle por que no quería presionarlo o algo parecido como la pregunta que anteriormente le dijo._

_-vee no me he presentado como se debe contigo-dijo un poco nervioso rompiendo el silencio-me llamo Italia mucho gusto-se presento con una sonrisa aquella persona lo observo por unos minutos sin decirle nada esto incomodo a Italia un poco_

_-es un gusto conocerlo Italia-kun-dijo mientras detenía de regar las plantas-mi nombre es Kiku Honda-se presento con una reverencia para luego mirarlo fijamente_

_-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto confundido al sentir aquella mirada del contrario_

_-nada es solo que usted me recordó a alguien-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a otra dirección,Italia lo siguió curioso,no entendía muy bien aquel comentario pero en ese momento pensó que tal vez pudiera decirle algo que lo ayudara a recordar _

_-¿a quien?-le pregunto muy curioso_

_-a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo-dijo tranquilo_

_-vee?-dijo Italia un poco decepcionado por que eso no lo ayudaba a recordar exactamente sin darse cuenta llamo la atención del contrario que solo lo miro de reojo de una forma confundida _

_-¿de verdad quiere saber quien era?-le pregunto de repente pensando que tal vez Italia quería escuchar sobre ese tema_

_-vee enserio me lo dirás?-le pregunto muy emocionado,Kiku no entendía por que se había emocionado tanto pero al verlo de esta forma no podía negarse en ese momento así que movió la cabeza afirmando su pregunta al recibir esa respuesta Italia sonrió y sin previo aviso se acerco a Kiku dándole un abrazo._

_-¿q-qu-que cree q-que esta haciendo?-le pregunto mientras lo apartaba de su lado mientras se sonrojaba hace tiempo que nunca había recibido esa clase de afecto,Italia solo lo observo confundido,soltó un largo suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras le hacia una seña a Italia para que lo siguiera y sin dudarlo el lo siguió._

_Caminaron hasta llegar a una flor diferente a las demás era de color azul muy brilloso que se encontraba al medio de la nada_

_-vee no había visto esa flor-dijo Italia mientras se acercaba mas a ella_

_-esta flor esconde un camino-dijo __acercándose_

_-¿un camino?_

_Kiku asintió con la cabeza mientras se agachaba frente a la flor azul,hizo una pequeña reverencia y tocaba con mucho cuidado los pétalos de aquella flor,Italia observaba con mucha atención la acción en especial a la flor que brillaba de diferentes formas cada vez que Kiku la tocaba hasta que una gran luz lo cegó por un momento,era la flor que desapareció cuando su vista volvió a ser normal mostrando un camino de piedras chicos se acercaron hacia el camino para poder cruzarlo._

_-¿a donde lleva este camino?-pregunto Italia mientras miraba a su alrededor _

_-al lugar en donde he vivido todo este tiempo,allí podremos hablar de forma tranquila-le __respondió_

_No tardaron en terminar el camino,al final de el encontraron un lugar parecido al primer desierto por donde había caminado Italia,el suelo era blanco pero el cielo era de color negro como el lugar donde se encontraron los dos,no era lugar muy grande pero tenia el espacio suficiente para que hubiera una casa._

_-vee que lindo lugar-comento Italia al ver por completo aquel lugar realmente tenia un aura tranquila ademas de familiar pero por que era familiar,el no lo sabia __todavía_

_-gracias,por favor pase-le dijo de forma amable mientras abría la puerta,ambos entraron a la casa era mas espaciosa de lo que parecía,Kiku se quito sus zapatos antes de entrar a la sala de su casa,Italia al verlo se sorprendió._

_-¿que haces?-le pregunto curioso_

_-los zapatos maltratan el suelo de la casa por esta razón me los quito-dijo mientras los acomodaba en una orilla-por favor deje sus zapatos aquí-le pidió de forma amable_

_-esta bien-dijo Italia mientras se quitaba sus botas después de todo se lo estaban pidiendo de buena manera así que no podía negarse ademas era una casa ajena aun que fuera en el mundo de los sueños_

_Ambos chicos se sentaron frente a una pequeña mesa para comenzar a platicar_

_-¿vives solo?-pregunto Italia mientras observaba a su alrededor_

_-no exactamente-le respondió Kiku,cuando dijo esas palabras miro que algo se les acercaba,era un gato de color negro el cual no dudo en acariciar-este pequeño vive conmigo_

_-vee que lindo-dijo Italia al ver al pequeño animalito,el gato se le acerco y el lo un momento acerco al gato muy cerca de su rostro de repente el gato le lamió la nariz por alguna razón Italia se sintió muy nervioso por aquella acción que no pudo evitar gritar un poco,Kiku al ver la escena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa la cual Italia logro escuchar pero no se molesto es mas se había sorprendido._

_-realmente se parecen-comento Kiku sin darse cuenta _

_-vee?-dijo Italia mientras bajaba al gato _

_-veras tu me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conocí hace tiempo_

_-¿y como lo conociste?-pregunto muy curioso _

_-en la escuela cuando era todavía un niño fue la primera persona que conocí cuando recién me mude de ciudad_

_-¿por que te mudaste?_

_-mis padres murieron en un accidente y mis únicos familiares vivían en otra ciudad así que me mude con ellos _

_-ooh lamento oír eso _

_-no te preocupes esas cosas son imposibles de predecir-le dijo Kiku tranquilo aun que ese fuera un tema muy sensible no le molestaba comentárselo a el_

_-¿y no extrañas la ciudad donde vivías antes?-pregunto Italia de repente _

_-no mucho,después de un tiempo me acostumbre a la nueva ciudad...después de todo he vivido mas allí que mi ciudad natal_

_-aah ya veo...bueno sígueme contando como lo conociste_

_-la primera semana,al principio no había hablado con nadie excepto con mis familiares que asistían a la misma escuela,un día me encontraba solo leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos y de repente alguien se me acerco..._

_Cuando Kiku le contaba sobre aquella persona que conoció hace tiempo,Italia comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado,cerro sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza,abrió sus ojos lentamente solo para observar que ahora se encontraba en una escuela con niños pequeños que vestían un uniforme muy curioso,los niños tenían una camiseta azul y pantalones negros y las niñas tenían la misma camiseta pero de color rosa y una falda de color negro,al parecer estaba en un lugar parecido al que le sensación de estar en ese lugar y el mareo que sintió hace algunos momentos solo significaba algo...una nueva imagen se revelaba en aquellos momentos...un nuevo recuerdo._

_Comenzó__ a caminar observando a los niños que se encontraban en esos momentos en el jardín de la escuela,de repente observo a alguien sentado bajo un árbol sin nadie alrededor se le acerco para ver quien persona que encontró era uno de los estudiantes de aquella escuela al verlo se sorprendió tardo un poco en reconocerlo pero al final logro saber quien era._

_-vee? el es Kiku-dijo muy sorprendido-me pregunto que esta leyendo?-dijo para acercarse detrás para poder ver el libro pero solo había símbolos que no logro entender-no entiendo-se dijo así mismo al ver el libro_

_-hola,¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto una voz diferente,Italia y el pequeño Kiku voltearon a ver de donde venia aquella voz,era de un niño castaño con un rizo muy curioso esto fue una gran sorpresa para Italia aquel niño era el cambio Kiku lo miro de forma tranquila para luego mirar a su alrededor._

_-me lo dice a mi-dijo Kiku confundido señalándose a si mismo_

_-por supuesto que si-dijo riendo el pequeño Italia acercándose mas a Kiku-vee que haces?_

_-solo estaba leyendo un poco-le contesto de forma tranquila mientras volvía a su lectura_

_En ese momento su pequeño yo trataba de sacar conversación al pequeño Kiku,cualquier pregunta que le hacia se la contestaba de forma educada aun que el rostro de Kiku no mostraba ningún sentimiento solo seriedad y tranquilidad parecida a la expresión del chico con quien estaba platicando antes de su pequeño yo se sentía incomodo y confundido al no saber exactamente si molestaba o no al niño con el que estaba platicando así que comenzó hacer varias caras graciosas pero esto no servia en lugar de recibir una sonrisa de aquel niño solo observo que se cubría el rostro con su libro pero aun así el trataba de hacerlo sonreír._

_Después__ de varios intentos de hacer reír al niño pelinegro el pequeño Italia estaba a punto de rendirse mientras que aquel niño lo miraba confundido pero sin mostrar sentimiento alguno realmente era alguien neutral,de repente ambos niños vieron algo entre los arbustos por un momento sentían miedo pero al ver que era un gato blanco aquel miedo desapareció._

_''Aquel gato se parece al gato negro...'' pensó Italia al ver al gato que ahora se encontraba junto a los dos niños al parecer encontraron algo en común,ambos niños consideraban al pequeño animalito muy lindo._

_-que lindo-dijo su pequeño yo mientras cargaba al gato blanco muy cerca de su cara de repente el pequeño felino lamió su nariz de forma cariñosa pero cuando hizo eso el se sintió nervioso-detente-le dijo al gato esta escena hizo sonrojar a Italia al recordar que eso mismo le había pasado en sus sueños._

_Después__ de aquellos momentos ambos niños comenzaron a llevarse bien,Italia comenzó a entender por que sentía confianza al estar con Kiku ambos eran amigos en el mundo real desde pequeños,se llevaban muy bien aun que a Kiku le incomodaba algunas cosas que el hacia,al recordar eso no podía evitar reír,también recordó que ambos se contaban algunos secretos esto comprobaba que se tenían confianza,logro recordar varios secretos pero había algo que no encajaba._

_En esos momentos solo se concentraba en los nuevos recuerdos que ahora poseía aun que había algo que faltaba es verdad había mas recuerdos perdidos en el mundo de los sueño de aquellos pensamientos el paisaje cambio mostrando a ambos chicos mas grandes a la edad que actualmente tenían,se sorprendió al ver este cambio al parecer la imagen era mas grande de lo que pensaba pero aun así su curiosidad por saber que pasaría ahora._

_**Notas de la autora:el nuevo recuerdo se encuentra a la mitad pronto llegara a su final para después seguir su búsqueda,espero les haya gustado,hasta el siguiente capitulo hehehe.**_


	10. Un recuerdo negro y blanco

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su creador Himaruya.**_

_***Esta historia esta basada en mis experiencias jugando Yume Nikki y varios sueños que he tenido.**_

_Capitulo 10_

_Mientras observaba su alrededor no solo la edad de ambos chicos había cambiado si no también el lugar donde se encontraban,era un gran pasillo con varias ventanas a su lado izquierdo que mostraba el sol casi ocultándose para dar en unas horas el paso a la noche,al lado derecho se encontraba la pared donde había diferentes puertas,al ver bien aquel logro notar que era una escuela._

_-vee este lugar es mas grande de lo que pensaba-dijo Italia para si mismo recordando los pocos lugares que había visto de aquella escuela para luego dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba su otro yo_

_En esos momentos su otro yo se encontraba junto a Kiku que acaba de salir de un aula al parecer eran los únicos en la escuela en esos momentos pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos le molestaba,esto hizo que recordara por que llegaba tarde a su casa,siempre se entretenía después de clase con sus amigos y conocidos por esta razón perdía la noción de tiempo,esto solo lo hizo reír un poco nervioso._

_-vee fue un día largo...¿no lo crees?-pregunto su otro yo mientras se estiraba un poco_

_-eso creo pero usted insistió en hacer muchas actividades al mismo tiempo sabiendo que era imposible-decía Kiku mientras se acomodaba la mochila_

_-lo se pero al final lo logre-dijo riendo_

_Italia comenzó a escuchar aquella platica parecía trivial,muy alazar como cualquier platica entre amigos pero a pesar de eso les ponía mucha atención como si se tratara de algo muy importante...el estaba seguro que dirían algo importante..._

_Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela,el silencio reino por unos momentos._

_-vee oye Kiku siempre se van a reunir?-pregunto muy curioso su otro yo haciendo que Italia prestara mas atención y que Kiku se confundiera_

_-¿a que te refieres Feliciano-kun?-pregunto muy confundido Kiku volteando a verlo de frente_

_-¿el chico de la clase C no te invito a salir? pensaba que tal vez quisieras que te cubriera en el club así no tendrías problemas-le contesto alegre después de todo a el le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos aun que no supiera como_

_-no se a que se refiere-dijo Kiku con un leve sonrojo rápidamente volteo a otro lado para que su amigo no lo viera __así_

_-pero te lo dijo cuando estábamos en..._

_-creo que usted se confundió,el nunca dijo algo así-dijo mientras aceleraba un poco el paso_

_-entonces si no te dijo eso...¿a que se refería?-pregunto su otro yo mientras se paraba frente a Kiku evitando que siguiera caminando_

_No sabia exactamente a que se refería su otro yo,al ser la misma persona debería saber de que hablaba pero era obvio que en esos momentos no después de todo el recuerdo no estaba completo esto solo despertaba mas su curiosidad y mas al darse cuenta del leve sonrojo de Kiku,eso era algo un poco inusual para su amigo,el recordaba que nunca expresaba sus emociones y sentimientos con pocas veces que alguien lo miraba sonrojado era por ver algo que el consideraba lindo o tierno también si se encontraba en una situación esos momentos pensó que tal vez era uno de esos casos de incomodidad pero por que,esa era la pregunta._

_-¿por que le interesa saber?-pregunto tratando de sonar serio por alguna razón se sentía un poco nervioso_

_-vee solo tengo curiosidad-le respondió de forma tranquila_

_Kiku solo suspiro después de todo el también era muy curioso-pero aun que tenga curiosidad no es nada interesante-dijo tratando de hacer que perdiera el interés pero..._

_-¿por que lo dices?-pregunto confundido-yo pensaba que el era importante_

_Aquel ultimo comentario sorprendió mucho a Kiku que no podía disimularlo causando un gran silencio incomodo,Italia había escuchado todo se sintió mal al decir eso ultimo aun que sentía curiosidad por saber que pasaba aquellas palabras sonaron duras en su punto de vista y al parecer su otro yo también pensaba lo mismo._

_-lo siento,no quería hacerte sentir mal-se disculpo su otro yo mientras reía un poco tratando de parecer tranquilo para que su amigo ya no se sintiera presionado o algo parecido_

_-no se preocupe Feliciano-kun,admito que me sorprendió pero no me hirió-le dijo de forma tranquila,era verdad solo fue sorpresa pero por alguna razón aquel comentario lo dejo pensativo_

_Al estar pensativo no se dio cuenta que Feliciano se alegro bastante al saber que no lo lastimo a su amigo con aquellas palabras que se acerco demasiado para darle un abrazo mientras reía un poco,cuando Kiku se dio cuenta de que lo abrazaban sintió nervios._

_-¿q-q-qu-que es-esta haciendo?!-pregunto con un poco de dificultad,aun que se conocían desde niños no estaba acostumbrado que lo abrazaran,no importaba quien fuera simplemente no se sentía cómodo con eso,rápidamente se separo de el evitando ser brusco con el._

_Italia al ver esto se sorprendió otro deja vu,en el mundo de los sueños había abrazado a Kiku por emoción por que se sentía feliz pero el reacciono alejándolo de forma cortés y no le molesto en absoluto solo hizo que soltara una peque__ña risa_ después de todo así era su amigo en realidad no solo en sus sueños.

_Después__ de esos momentos ambos chicos comenzaron a hablar nuevamente de cosas al azar,la curiosidad de su otro yo en esos momentos se encontraba baja ya que no volvió a preguntar sobre aquel tema,aun que en esos momentos su curiosidad todavía era mayor,por que no sabia a quien se refería su otro yo y por que Kiku había estado nervioso de repente,acaso su amigo sentía algo especial por alguien? Pensar en aquella probabilidad se le hacia lindo de parte de su amigo después de todo pensar que alguien podía hacerlo feliz era algo extraño pero muy lindo,de repente se pregunto alguna vez el sintió algo así,pero no lo recordaba y en aquellos momentos solo quería saber como terminaría aquel llegaron a la puerta de salida de la escuela Italia pensó sobre lo que había visto y escuchado,el recuerdo era grande y lograba explicarle quien era aquel peli negro,aun que todavía tenia recuerdos perdidos no podía quejarse de haber encontrado aquel recuerdo._

_Cuando salieron de la escuela paso algo extraño,el paisaje no era de una ciudad,era muy diferente muy distorsionado Italia no lograba reconocer aquel escenario que se encontraba fuera de la escuela pero por que_

_-¿que esta pasando?-se pregunto así mismo mientras caminaba logro escuchar el viento mientras que el paisaje se volvía mas extraño como si se tratara de alguna foto o dibujo que estuvieran arrugando,como si lo que se encontrara frente a el se destruyera,ese momento pensó que tal vez la imagen había llegado a su fin,poco a poco todo a su alrededor se volvía un paisaje de color negro,todo lo distorsionado que había desaparecía hasta dejar todo el lugar vació sin que el viento se detuviera,pero no le importaba lo único que esperaba era la imagen que contenía sus nuevos recuerdos._

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando la imagen en su forma física cayera al suelo unos pasos frente a el,se acerco y la tomo para poder guardarla mientras esperaba volver a donde se encontraba anteriormente antes de que la imagen se revelara pero había algo extraño el paisaje seguía de color negro y vació._

_-vee por que...sigo aquí?-se dijo a si mismo muy extrañado mientras comenzaba a caminar por aquel lugar,no sabia a donde ir no había ninguna diferencia en el lugar,duro un buen rato allí sin sentir mareo o que su visión se pusiera borrosa como en ocasiones anteriores cuando comenzaba y terminaba la imagen._

_-espero que tus dudas se resolvieran..._

_-vee quien?-pregunto al escuchar una voz,era distorsionada pero la podía escuchar fuerte y claro aun que no supiera de quien era,comenzó a correr por aquel lugar buscando de quien era esa voz_

_-...lo estas haciendo bien sigue así..._

_-¿quien es? ¿a que se refiere?_

_-...descansa un poco,piensa cual sera tu próximo destino..._

_"No entiendo acaso esa voz trata de ayudarme o asustarme..." pensó al recordar que no todos en el mundo de los sueños lo querían ayudar,se detuvo al ya no escuchar otro comentario de aquella voz,la voz tenia razón tenia varias dudas contestadas pero todavía tenia preguntas sin resolver y de quien era esa voz solo era una pregunta mas._

_Parpadeo un par de veces para luego cerrar los ojos un momento al abrirlos se llevo una gran sorpresa,no sabia como paso solo cerro los ojos por un momento y ahora...se había levanto muy sorprendido solo para soltar un suspiro_

_-espera que mis dudas se resuelvan y solo me confunde mas-dijo para si mismo mientras agarraba la almohada y la abrazaba-veee despertar aveces es extraño..._

_Se quedo sentado por unos momentos hasta que dejo la almohada y se levanto de su cama para estirarse un poco,camino hacia al baño,se acerco al lavamanos mirándose al espejo que estaba frente a el,había algo extraño antes cuando se miraba al espejo solo miraba a una persona sin ningún propósito,alguien con la mente en blanco y muy miraba a alguien diferente,no era la misma persona que llego a vivir solo,ahora miraba a una persona en progreso con la mente un poco confundida pero a la vez decidida,como es posible lavo la cara con abundante agua para verse de nuevo,esta vez sonrió mostrando que su búsqueda estaba progresando que seguir aquellos sueños realmente lo estaban ayudando._

_Salio del cuarto del baño para observar a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se clavo en la puerta de salida,se acerco a ella quedando unos pasos frente a ella,en esos momentos sintió ganas de abrir aquella puerta,su mano estaba en la perilla casi dándole vuelta para poder abrirla,pero se detuvo mientras sacudía la cabeza._

_-vee no puedo hacerlo-dijo alejando su mano de la perilla de la puerta-todavía no recupero todos mis recuerdos,no puedo salir todavía-se dijo a si mismo recordando por que razón no había salido del departamento._

_Suspiro y luego fue hacia su escritorio a escribir y dibujar todo lo que había visto,aquel libro era realmente grueso por esa razón no se preocupaba de la posibilidad de que se acabara después de todo los sueños que había tenido hasta ahora no eran la mitad del escribía la punta de su lápiz se rompió,busco sobre el escritorio un sacapuntas,lo encontró cerca del celular que tenia,tomo el sacapuntas y lo dejo sobre el libro mientras miraba aquel tomo para verlo mas de cerca podía ver polvo en el,lo limpio un poco para luego dejarlo en su lugar por alguna razón no quería encenderlo aun que ya recordaba a varias personas que había conocido antes de su soledad,no podía encenderlo tal vez en aquel aparato tenia algo que en lugar de responder haría que sus preguntas y sus dudas crecieran mas,aparto su mirada del celular,tomo el sacapuntas para poder usar su lápiz de nuevo y terminar de escribir._

_El tiempo que duro escribiendo fue incierto,no estaba seguro cuanto había pasado y no le importaba saberlo después de todo no podía hacer otra cosa en esos momentos,se levanto del escritorio para dirigirse a su cama,no se sentía cansado pero necesitaba saber,descubrir mas recuerdos ademas de las herramientas por ahora solo tenia 6 de 12,al pensar esto no podía quejarse después de todo eran la mitad de los que debe conseguir._

_Después__ de unos momentos sus parpados se sentían pesados causando que cerrara los ojos,el sueño ya se había apoderado de el,de esta forma ya se encontraba dentro del mundo de los sueños otra vez..._

_Se encontraba frente a las cinco puertas pero en esta ocasión no sabia a cual entrar así que se sentó en aquel suelo extraño para poder pensar un poco,ya tenia varias herramientas de mucha utilidad así que ir por los mundos que ya conocía ya no era un problema como era en el inicio,también si llegaba a un mundo nuevo no tenia por que temer o tal vez si?_

_-vee ya no se por donde ir-se dijo a si mismo de repente recordó que nunca había atravesado la puerta que se encontraba en medio-no...creo que eso es mala idea-dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza,la razón por la que nunca a abierto aquella puerta era por su aspecto,era la única que tenia cadenas y candados como si estuviera prohibido entrar,una vez intento entrar pero al ver que esta abrió sin problemas a pesar de toda la protección que tenia un escalofrió paso por su espalda,pensó que eso no era buena señal por eso comenzó evitar aquella puerta al menos que necesitara ir algún día pero ese día no era hoy._

_Después__ de aquellos pensamientos sobre la única puerta que no había cruzado hasta ahora decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba el subterráneo,aun que era un lugar conocido,los destinos del tren aun eran le habían explicado en sueños anteriores el tren tiene diferentes paradas por ahora solo había visitado el cementerio y conocía el valle de lagrimas por que se lo habían comentado pero nunca lo a visitado._

_Llego a la estación por suerte pudo alcanzar a tomar el tren que estaba a punto de marcharse de la estación,esta vez dentro del tren no había muchos pasajeros esto se le hizo extraño en otras ocasiones lograba ver varios grupos pero ahora solo había tres personas aparte de el podría ser que muchos pasajeros se bajaron en la estación o el lugar donde se dirigía esta vez el tren no era del agrado de pensamientos se apoderaron de el mientras observaba la ventana a su lado derecho,su mente se encontraba perdida pero no tanto como para caer dormido como su primera vez en el tren,el paisaje era extraño tenia el cielo entre colores extraños jamas vistos también se lograba ver sombras pero era difícil saber que eran exactamente,el poco suelo que se alcanzaba a ver lucia raro por que no era suelo si no que parecía ser agua reflejando el extraño color del cielo._

_Paso varios momentos para que el tren se detuviera por completo,un ligero golpe hizo que Italia volviera a la realidad dejando los pensamientos de lado,volteo a ver hacia atrás para ver que o quien provoco el golpe pero para su sorpresa no había nadie,se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta mas cercana._

_Salio del tren observando a su alrededor no había otras personas o criaturas cerca de el,el lugar seguía con aquel cielo extraño pero el suelo cambio ahora era de un color azul y al momento donde daba alguna pisada sonaba los pasos muy fuerte y crujía con algunos de sus pasos como si fuera el suelo de un lugar que apenas lo habían abandonado,la curiosidad por saber que era ese lugar fue lo suficiente para comenzar a caminar sin saber que podría pasar._

_**Notas de la autora:lamento haber tardado en publicar este capitulo pero bueno espero que lo disfruten,les aviso de una vez que los demás capítulos tal vez tarden un poco mas por que acabo de comenzar mi rutina en la escuela y como dije antes espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
